Learning to Love
by sky80
Summary: Crossover with DBZ, Goku's soul is in Ranma's 6 year old dying body (during catfist). How will Goku's presence affect the Ranma Universe?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
Goku relaxed as he felt himself melting into Shenlon's back. He felt sad to have left so many friends behind, but luckily they were strong enough to take care of anything this world could dish out. He briefly wondered where Shenlon was taking him. Goku smiled as he recalled all the adventures he had with the dragonballs. It seemed like they were there for him as soon as he was born. He hoped that wherever Shenlon was taking him would be a place filled with new adventures and challenges.  
  
Feeling his eyelids get heavier, Goku said a peaceful goodbye to the world he knew as his body was gently swallowed into Shenlon and his mind fell asleep.  
  
"Goku, wake up." A voice spoke in Goku's mind.  
  
Goku tried to open his eyes and realized with a start that he couldn't. He wasn't able to feel his body or chi either. Goku felt a moment of panic but then just figured that this was a dream.  
  
"It's not a dream Goku, this is Shenlon." The voice seemed to be nowhere and everywhere, both loud and a whisper, "I called you here for a reason: I want you to do a something for me, much like the favors I have done for you over the years. I promise that it will be for the good of the universe if you agree, but not necessarily for your own good. Now I want a simple yes or no answer Goku."  
  
Goku was trying to remember why this voice sounded so familiar, it wasn't at all like the dragon's voice he'd heard when the dragonballs were collected. It was gentler, more human in a strange way. He thought back over the course of his life. While many seemed dubious over his intelligence, Goku knew that he had a good memory, photographic as a matter of fact, and he could remember any voice or face from any time in his life. It took a while to think back so far, but Goku remembered his first memories, when he woke and found Son Gohan watching over him. Goku remembered the desire to kill rising, the natural instincts of a Saiyan waking, gathering his energy to finish this low level threat before completing his mission of cleansing. He remembered the four star dragonball Son Gohan kept had started to glow an he had inexplicable calmed. This was the first time he heard the Dragon's voice, as it gently told him that his actions were wrong, that it wasn't his job to hurt or harm others, rather, his job is to protect and care. Goku remembered that instead of becoming a fierce Saiyan warrior and slaughtering the man named Son Gohan, he had let go of his violent instinct and become a friendly child, because the voice had sounded so right, so just, that he simply had to comply.  
  
"I'm glad you remember me Goku, now will you do me a favor? I explain fully after you accept, but I warn you that it will not necessarily be a pleasant experience." The Dragon's voice seemed amused.  
  
"Sure I'll do it Shenlon, I always thought the four star ball contained my grandpa's soul. I guess that I was really thinking of you!" Goku exclaimed. He was glad to help his friend, after all, without Shenlon, Goku would have carried out his mission as Kakarot and never had any of the exciting adventures of his life.  
  
"I'm glad you accepted, now let me tell you about this favor, and of your mission. I have been watching over this world, this universe for an eternity Goku. I was not created by a Namek or the Namekian Shenlon, but rather by the original creator of this world. I existed before the Kais, before the plethora of beings who term themselves god because they hold a semblance of power. I was created to keep balance in the world, to make sure that no single being seized control and plunged this world into destruction. The dragonballs are simply a way of contacting me, found by the Nameks. I found it amusing and beneficial to grant certain wishes and deny others."  
  
"However, recently I have been corrupted and splintered through the overuse of my powers, almost destroying this world in the process. It is fortunate that you were able to defeat the pieces of myself. In the process, I observed that perhaps it is time for me to relinquish my post as this world's protector and that you were the person to take over for me. Your power has grown enormously, so much that it is comparable to mine. You are the perfect candidate, being a protector of the world is in your blood and you are pure of heart. However, there is one further test that you must pass."  
  
"That sounds great Shenlon, I would love to watch over and protect the world!" Goku was excited, he always felt great when he fought to save the world, more alive than at any other time. "You can test me all you want, I'll find a way to beat the challenge."  
  
"Good. However, this will be a different challenge. You see, the test I have in mind is a test of love. The Saiyans do not understand this concept, they only feel an intense loyalty to their friends, children and mate, but not the love that humans are able to feel. I want you to understand what it's like to love and be loved, as a human does. In order to accomplish this, I will send your spirit to a different plane of existence, to a different world, to a human body that is about to perish. You will remember this life as only a dream and live as that human until you have passed the test. Now I'll ask again, are you willing to accept this task?"  
  
Goku thought long and hard, he missed his friends and family and didn't want to be separated from them for however long he was going to be in this test. But the challenges that this would bring, Goku loved challenges and it was clear to him that this world no longer held many.  
  
"I'll do it." He agreed.  
  
"Good, I hope to see you again, my friend." The Dragon said as Goku felt the familiar sensation of teleportation.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
His world was pain and hurt.  
  
The pain came from cuts and bruises all over his body, the cats scratching all over, biting their teeth into him. The hurt came from the betrayal, his father casting him into this situation, his mother letting this happen, himself for listening to that fool. The being known as Ranma Saotome promised himself to never believe his father again as long as he lived, which didn't seem that long as he felt his life and blood drain away.  
  
Ranma signed as his body grew colder and colder, to die at six years of age, to be killed at the hands of cats, it all seemed so unfair. He hoped that Genma Saotome would get what he deserved as his eyes closed.  
  
The cats were starved for days and attacked the boy and the food tied to his body with equal ferocity. They were too hungry to care as they felt the scent of death come over the young one. However, even the hungriest of cats can still sense danger as their senses were suddenly overwhelmed. The cats backed away quickly as the dying boy was enveloped in light. They watched as the bonds constraining the boy broke apart as if vaporized by heat, as the wounds on the young one's face and body healed themselves, as the boy fell asleep before them. The cats watched and sniffed, but did not dare attack him again. They felt that something had changed, this boy was now a sleeping tiger not to be awakened.  
  
*****  
  
Genma Saotome felt puzzled and frustrated as he carried his sleeping son. For the better part of last week he had been trying to teach Ranma the Catfist technique, a deadly ultimate martial arts fighting form he had acquired through an ancient martial arts brochure. The teaching of the technique required him to tie up his son, smear cat-food over Ranma's body, and throw him into a pit of starved felines.  
  
He had increased the number of starved cats and decreased the food he tied to Ranma as each attempt failed. It was the last attempt that puzzled him the most: instead of a passed out Ranma and the satisfied cats he had found previously. This time the cats were certainly hungry enough as they dared to attack him, but Ranma lay asleep in the middle of the pit, his clothes torn but otherwise unaffected.  
  
Genma grumbled to himself as he set Ranma down in their campsite, made at the edge of a small town for easy access to cats. He was going to turn Ranma into the best martial artist in the world no matter what. Genma knew that his terrible master had made numerous enemies to their style, the anything goes. While he and another student, Soun Tendo, had been able to subdue the old master, there were still countless enemies from all over the world out for the blood of anything goes practioners. Before he and Soun could make a decent living as the masters of anything goes, they would have to take care of all these old enemies, who were beaten by the old master, but could easily handle Genma and Soun.  
  
All of Genma's hopes for riches and an easy, jobless life fell to his son, his heir. Soun was of no use, his seed producing only girls. Although they had made the promise to unite the families, Genma had agreed because then the Saotome line would be the only master of anything goes.  
  
Genma flipped through the catfist training manual as he waited for Ranma to awaken. Maybe there was something he had missed, a different type of food to lure the cats, a longer starvation period? He grinned as he imagined Ranma as an undefeatable martial artist and the riches that title would bring. Genma's grin faded as he reached the last and previously unread page of the manual: "Obviously, this is just a parody of the ridiculous training some TV shows and movies describe. There isn't a human being alive who is stupid enough to actually undertake this training, but just in case you're dumb enough to believe the above to be an actual technique, please kick yourself in the ass and remember that this is not a real technique."  
  
Genma threw the manual in disgust, now he would have to train Ranma the hard way. Well, at least the boy had seemed fine, he certainly didn't want to pay an actual doctor since the medical supplies he stole were running low. Genma's brain quickly registered the Catfist as a technique his son was too weak to master and moved on to thoughts what to steal for dinner.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma Saotome woke with a start, remembering the vivid dream he'd been having. It was so real that he could have sworn it had actually happened, the dragonballs, the fights, the power. But it was just another dream as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and the reality of his situation came back to him in a rush. For a moment he was confused about his origin, Goku or Ranma? No, Ranma Saotome, the heir to anything goes and son of Genma and Nadoka, that's who I am.  
  
It was evening, his father must have been out getting food, Ranma thought as he stood. He wondered briefly why there was no pain as he remembered the cats and this morning's training, the last thing he remembered was cursing his father and the pain of those claws. Ranma's mind ignored the fact that he was completely healed with no scars. He knew that questions only brought harder training and Genma never answered anyway.  
  
Ranma stood up to gather more firewood, hoping that Genma would just give up on the Catfist training. He knew that his father never tried anything for too long, and a week was getting close to Genma's limit. He brightened at the prospect of moving on, maybe another town, maybe school even. Ranma had enjoyed the trip with his father at the beginning but was now tired of training and empty stomachs. He knew that he wouldn't be seeing his mother again until he became the best martial artist in the world, but some stability would be nice.  
  
"Why don't you leave him?" Ranma froze as the thought entered his mind. Leaving his father, the thought had never occured to Ranma before today. He had thought about it in the pit with the cats but that was a moment of desperation. No, he told himself, I will not leave my father.  
  
Ranma stumbled as he dropped the pieces of dry wood he had gathered. Somehow his body felt wrong, it felt weak, like he was sick. But he knew as a martial artist that he was fine, in fact, he should be feeling stronger now, at least that's what his instincts as a martial artist were telling him.  
  
Ranma hurriedly finished gathering firewood and settled back into his tent. He took a lotus position and tried to assess his ki. Genma had taught him the principles of ki early, how it was the life force of the body and could be harnessed to make him a better fighter. Ranma had just started to learn how to tap his ki and still had to concentrate to feel his own ki. His breathing became slower as he felt more and more at peace. Ranma knew that this position and breathing exercise were essential to the tapping of his ki. Normally, he would guide his ki from his belly and through his body. Ranma remembered when Genma had explained the concept of ki to him, it was one of the rare moments when Genma seemed to be a wise martial artist:  
  
Genma spoke as he sat in the lotus position, "Your ki starts and ends in the bottom of your belly, like your blood starts and ends at the heart. Good martial artists are able to use ki to enhance speed and power, they can guide their ki to their punches. Ki moves through the body through the veins and vessels just like blood does. However, there are numerous obstacles that prevent ki from moving smoothly through the body. Ranma, ki is comparable to how rivers and the ocean work. Your belly is where the ocean of ki is, lets just call that ocean from now on, the vessels and veins through your body are the veins, and there are thirty six pressure points through the body which are like dams in that they lessen the ki that flows through them. In order to harness your ki, you should guide it and force it to flow throughout the body, the more this is done, the less the resistance of the pressure points becomes. When you start this breathing exercise, your ki will be uneven, impure and hard to control. As you continue with the exercise, the ki in your ocean will increase and become purer. Eventually you'll be able to break through the pressure points on your body. Remember, what you want is for the ocean to be bottomless, the rivers to be wide, the water to be pure, and for there to be no pressure points."  
  
Ranma, who had been sitting in the lotus position for the very first time, replied, "So when do all of this, I'll be a great martial artist and we can see mommy again?"  
  
Genma chuckled, "No Ranma, when you have done everything I described with ki, that's when the journey to becoming a great martial artist will have just begun. You would have passed the normal martial artist to become what's termed a sky martial artist. However, once you reach sky, that road is ten times as long and difficult as the journey there. Besides, you have to learn the moves and gain experience before you are a complete martial artist. Now concentrate and move your ki."  
  
Ranma fondly remembered the experience, that was when he had promised himself to not only attain sky level, but to surpass it and become the greatest that ever lived. The road has sure been rough so far, he told himself, but I need to keep my head up and never give up. He felt truly at peace when he thought about never giving up, it was the first time since he had awoken that he had felt comfortable, it seemed as if that goal calmed his nerves greatly.  
  
Ranma almost lost his calm as he 'felt' his ki. In one year of pratice, he had managed to gather what 'felt' like a shallow pool of ki, nowhere close to the ocean his father described but getting deeper with every exercise he did. Today, the shallow pool felt more like a small pond, and he felt like it was bursting in his belly. Ranma panicked a bit, remembering his father's words:  
  
"So where does it come from daddy? I mean it has to start from somewhere doesn't it, the ki that is." Ranma asked his father.  
  
"There's been plenty of debate as to where the ki ocean originates. All humans have ki and it is similar to life force for us martial artists, but the maximum amount of ki attainable seems to differ for various people. One master has proposed that the ability to draw ki is related to one's soul or spirit, and that the soul's power, along with hard work, determines the maximum potential of a martial artist Just like how IQ and hard work will define the potential of a scholar or scientist." Genma replied.  
  
"So you mean if my soul had a ton of power, I would become ultra powerful?" Ranma asked, wishing that he was indeed all powerful, he missed his mom already.  
  
"No son, I've checked on you, you have great potential, the most potential I've ever seen. You already have some ki in your belly and that comes from your soul's power, but you won't get a sudden boost and have a ton of power. In fact, you have to be able to exercise your body, your muscles, your ocean, your vessels, so that they can contain the ki and control it. If there should be too much ki in your ocean, it would burst and cause you great harm, from being crippled from ki to death in fact. If you send too much ki through out your vessels, this would cause them to rupture, then all your ki would be useless because they would be stuck in the ocean. So, you have to continue the breathing exercise to increase the size of your ocean, vessels, and control." Genma had replied in a serious tone.  
  
Ranma knew what would happen if his ocean should be unable to hold the ki that seemingly came from nowhere. He calmed himself and willed his ki to move from his belly to the first of the thirty-six pressure points. He could feel the pain in his body as his vessels struggled to hold the sudden increase in ki. The ki moved out of the ocean, calming the peril for a moment, but once it reached the first pressure point, a steady amount became trapped in the first pressure point dam and only about fifty percent could move through. Ranma panicked as he felt his vessel now close to the bursting point and the pressure from his ocean increasing again. He didn't know what to do and tears welled in his eyes at the prospect of being crippled.  
  
At this moment, Ranma felt something in his head click and his fears and uneasiness pass. Like he had done it a million times before, he seized control of his ki and formed an arrow that burst through the first pressure point, allowing the ki to flow smoothly and the danger to subside. Ranma would have leapt for joy if he didn't need to maintain the lotus position. He wasn't supposed to be able to burst through the first pressure point for a long time. And he didn't know how he had just seized control of the ki like that, it just felt so natural, like he had been controlling it his whole life.  
  
Ranma didn't have much time to ponder as the second pressure point was reached, he had only been able to push his ki through twenty five percent of this pressure point before. He felt a supreme confidence as he attacked the pressure point block by forming all sorts of weapons with his ki, arrows for the head on attack, shovels for the sides and whatever weapon seemed best for the situation. He felt it give under his assault and he burst through the openings, obliterating the pressure point block, doing two years worth of intense ki training in less than thirty minutes.  
  
*****  
  
Genma walked down the street swaying, feeling the effect of the sake on him. What fools those missionaries be, all you need to do is show them a picture of Ranma in ragged clothes and he had enough coin for five meals. Genma stopped in front of a bar and considered his options. Sure he could go back to camp and use the money wisely to take care of their next few meals, but that smell coming from the bar sure was nice. Well, an empty stomach will be Ranma's punishment for not properly learning the Catfist. Genma smirked and headed inside the bar.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma dropped out of the Lotus position tiredly. He didn't really need to be in concentration or the Lotus position to control his ki anymore. He had finished un-blocking twenty-five pressure points before his ocean had stopped growing, now it seemed the size of a lake, a large lake. Ranma's control over ki had greatly increased in the last three hours: he could now make it travel any direction he wanted at any speed he wanted in any shape he wanted. His vessels felt incredible, he knew they could hold ten times the ki they could this morning.  
  
Ranma briefly wondered where his father had gone, but dismissed it when he remembered that he had never needed anyone to survive out in the woods. They were his home.  
  
Wait, I thought the city was my home, Ranma thought to himself, no that's Bulma and mom's home, maybe all women live in the city, except Chi-Chi. Ranma felt confused for a minute before brushing it off. If something was too confusing, it was best to leave it alone until his head cleared, besides, Gohan is the thinker in the family.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it a bit, Ranma got out of the tent and ran into the nearby forest. He sure was hungry, good thing he was a natural hunter and felt at home in the woods.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
The story mostly describes the new Ranma's childhood with a few new adventures once he separates from Genma in a few chapters. The new Ranma has a greater sense of right and wrong, i.e. stealing is wrong, and will be a better fighter. The story will eventually deal with Ranma and his quest to find love. 


	2. Chapter 2a: Misoki and Kounji

Author's Comments: Thanks for the reviews, I'll think about the suggestions to keep his adventures before Nerima short. I figured that I could throw in a few stories before Ranma arrived at Nerima as a set up for the story of when he does get to Nerima. Obviously this story should differ from the manga because of the changes to Ranma. He's changed mentally because he is wiser, having Goku's experiences, although he can't quite remember them except at certain points. He's not necessarily smarter in an IQ sense, but his decision making skills are much crisper and he doesn't hold Genma up on a pedestal at this early age because he is self sufficient. As a martial artist, Ranma is not at Genma's level at the start of this chapter, sure he made a breakthrough and he's got vast potential to work with, Goku's soul brings a ton of power. However, Ranma's body is human, not Saiyan, and he shouldn't be able to progress too rapidly. I place him at about half Genma's ki after his breakthrough and three month's training.  
  
I'm going to use the time before Nerima to set up some powerful foes for Ranma to work his way through. Don't worry about everyone's power levels too much because I'll make sure that there is a steady dose of people who are better than Ranma is. This probably means having to increase Happosai/Cologne/Genma/Soun/Other people's abilities but everything should be relative to the original.  
  
This chapter introduces Ukyo as a character and I have changed the setting of Ranma's meeting with her. The essential elements are still present (Okonomiyaki, Ranma thinking she's a boy, Her father's reaction to them), the location is changed for a later reason. Ukyo should be able to stick around for a few chapters as the plot gets thicker, she'll probably be playing the damsel in distress role soon.  
  
This story is in Ranmaverse for the time being. Some DB characters may appear in cameos, but no one too powerful and no aliens, so this certainly limits the choice of guest stars.  
  
Ranma's progress: He's unlocked pressure points 27,28/36 and well on his way to sky level. However, each pressure point from here on out becomes much harder to break through. He has mastered all of Genma's moves, just from seeing them once. But he doesn't know how to strategize a fight too well because his instincts are a little messed up.  
  
Chapter 2a: Misoki and Kounji  
  
The morning sun peaks over the horizon, waking the creatures of the forest beyond Kyoto. The peacefulness of the morning is uninterrupted as two figures dance smoothly and quietly amongst the trees.  
  
Genma Saotome grins as he once again eludes his son's kick, "You're too predictable boy, you telegraphed that move." He chides as he moves into position behind Ranma, who wordlessly snarls and throws back a powerful spin kick. Genma laughs as his son's kick hits only air. "You have no finesse boy." He grabs Ranma by the shirt, "Your moves are disjointed," he hits three pressure points and dodges as Ranma swings. "Too offensive," he hits Ranma's armpit, stunning the younger Saotome. "And easily breakable," Genma finishes by kneeing Ranma hard in the stomach, then swinging the boy into a neaby tree. Genma took a ready stance and wondered if Ranma had anything left. The knee and pressure points should have finished the boy off, but his son had some remarkable endurance, Genma thought with pride.  
  
Ranma tries to get up but realizes that the pressure point hits from earlier have limited his chi-recovery abilities. He feels pain from all over and grudgingly raises a hand to yield.  
  
"Get yourself together boy, you'll never be a good martial artist if you can't even make me break a sweat. We're going into town today so meet me back at camp in less than half an hour." It should take about that long for him to Ranma himself from my pressure point paralysis, the portly man thought as he turned away from his son. As soon as Genma walks out of Ranma's sight, he heaves a breath of relief as sweat starts to pour down his face.  
  
"Damn," Genma thinks to himself, "the boy is good, he's way too offensive, but I wasn't pulling my punches too much and he stayed with me today for nearly half an hour. Maybe that Catfist training really did work." Genma remembers that day from two monthes ago. When he had dragged himself back to their camp in the morning, expecting to find a tired and scared Ranma who would be more obedient, he found his son cooking a large catch of fish and a wild boar, a large wild boar. Ranma had simply shrugged when he had asked where the food came from. Who knew the boy was a natural hunter and expert fisherman, ever since then they had been living off of the boy's talents. But hunting and fishing weren't the only things that surprised Genma that day. During their normal sparring match, he had noticed a huge jump in Ranma's ki, so much was his surprise that the younger Saotome had almost been able to score a surprise victory.  
  
Ranma's ki had jumped an immense amount, it was like Ranma had made ten years of progress in that one night. Luckily, Genma had been practicing martial arts for a lot longer and was able to put the boy away. Over the past three monthes, he had also noticed his son's rapid improvement in the art. Ranma, who had barely learned the basic moves of the house three monthes ago, now grasped even the most advanced moves with ease. In fact, Ranma's learning curve was instantaneous, it was like he only needed to see a move before learning it. The boy also showed remarkable endurance, on more than one occasion Genma would be surprised after believing the sparring session to be over.  
  
Ranma's improvement in three months was the most remarkable Genma had ever seen in a anyone. At this pace, Ranma would be able to pass him in another three monthes. The only problem with Ranma's ability was his incredible aggressiveness and his limited use of the moves already mastered. The boy seemed to expect to win through speed and power. Genma had seen a strange look on his son's face a few times after their fights ended: the boy seemed surprised that his body had given out on him, even though his ability had far surpassed his father's expectations. Ranma seemed to become increasingly irritated that he could not beat Genma, pushing himself harder each day. Besides his fishing, hunting and cooking, Ranma trained constantly, dividing his time between sparring, ki training through meditation, although Genma suspected that he was ki training every waking moment, and physical training through a large amount of physical exercise that Genma would never attempt.  
  
The boy worried him, Genma decided, especially after this morning when Ranma had requested turtle shell, saying that he wanted to jump higher, a turtle shell?? Genma decided that a trip into Kyoto would be good for the boy, and a little sake surely wouldn't hurt Genma.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma tore furiously at the final pressure point blocked by his father, breaking through with a ease that would have stunned the elder Saotome. The frustrated expression seemed un-natural on his face as he rubbed his stomach where his father had kneed him earlier.  
  
Frustration was a word he had become too familiar with the past three months. After the initial progress of that fateful day three months ago, his progress had slowed down to a snail's pace. Ranma knew that his father was actually impressed with his progress, despite what Genma said to the contrary. Ranma had an inkling that martial artists weren't supposed to improve as fast as he was. But none of this mattered as he lost and lost again, day after day. Somehow losing a fight, even to an opponent that was much bigger, much more experienced, and much more powerful, seemed unacceptable.  
  
The most frustrating part of his day was when he had to acknowledge his defeat. A part of him, the logical part, accessed the situation and told him that continuing would be fruitless. But another part of Ranma always believed that a second wind would come, that he would find strength from somewhere to continue, no matter how drained his ki reserves were, that he could rally and win against all adversity.  
  
The source of his frustration was simple. Ranma believed that his body would break a barrier with each fight he faced, and was greatly surprised when it didn't. Sure Ranma felt some improvement with every fight he lost, he was able to gain more experience, his ki 'ocean' always increased each time he fought, and he even had a breakthrough with his ki twice, unlocking the twenty seventh and twenty eighth pressure point blocks during sparring sessions when he desperately searched for the power to continue. However, Ranma expected a major breakthrough each time he fought and was not receiving it.  
  
Ranma sat in the lotus position as he concentrated and guided his ki to the injured parts of his body. He was getting good at using ki to enhance his naturally fast healing abilities. He thought back to Genma's recent comments and figured that the only constructive criticism Genma offered was that he was too offensive and didn't put his moves together. Ranma decided that Genma was right, although he had already learned that Genma tended to be more wrong than right most of the time. For some reason Ranma always expected to come through on sheer will and guts in each fight, and this wasn't happening. Ranma decided that in his future spars with Genma, he would start to take the old man's advice and use more defensive moves as well as strategy and planning. He would look for holes in Genma's defense instead of matching the old man power for power, move for move. Ranma smiled as he thought about his change in strategy. It would be great to see the look on Genma's face when he was finally beaten.  
  
Ranma lets himself slip into a peaceful, thoughtless trance as his attentions turned fully to replenishing ki.  
  
*****  
  
Genma and Ranma stood in the middle of Kyoto, the heat of the noon sun beating down on them. Genma dressed in his white gi and Ranma in a new orange shirt and black pants, his only two sets of clothing were both torn and ragged, somehow orange seemed to look better on him, although red was his favorite color. The Saotomes had sold some of Ranma's catches, and charged money at a couple of villages they came across to catch wild boars, so they had enough to get some new clothes.  
  
"Dad, that's a dojo right? Are we going in to study with their Master?" Ranma asked excitedly. He remembered that they normally visited all the dojos they came across as Genma tried to steal or trade for some hidden techniques. This dojo seemed bigger than the previous ones they had visited, with a huge sign hanging over double doors. The sign consisted of two names: Kento on top, in gold lettters and Misoki below, in light blue letters.  
  
"No son," Genma said as he pulled Ranma into an okonomiyaki restaurant further down the street, "We've got other things to do."  
  
Ranma noticed the troubled look on Genma's face but did not question his father, knowing that Genma wouldn't answer anyway. Ranma knew that Genma was indeed not his normal self, having forgotten to order, and quickly remedied the situation by ordering four lunch specials. Hey, a growing boy had to eat.  
  
Genma seemed to be unusually talkative after they had been seated at the grille. "Son, the Misoki dojo is no place for a Saotome." Genma said solemnly as he pulled out a brown bag from his gi and took a swig.  
  
Talkative or drunk, Ranma thought as he remembered Genma's trip to the liquor store when he'd been buying his new clothes.  
  
"Why not dad, why can't we visit the Misoki dojo?" Ranma asked his father with curiosity, after all, his old man normally jumped at the chance to visit any dojo, and this one had looked pretty classy.  
  
Genma looked at his son and signed, shaking his head as the liquor seemed to run through his system faster than usual, or was he trying to rid himself of some memory, "Let me tell you a story Ranma. Once upon a time, there was a boy, about your age, who wanted to be the greatest martial artist in the world. His family and country were poor and starving while slowly recovering from the war, and he saw martial arts as a way out of the menial everyday labor that seemed his destined path. So one day, this young man left his parents and sought out the legendary Kento, the last Samurai of Japan."  
  
"The young man searched long and hard, ten years passed until all his treasures were gone and he had become a Ronin. During his travels, he befriended another youth with similar ambitions. But unlike himself, this youth was a distant descendent of the emperor and had endless amounts of coin and influence." Genma snorted as he bitterly spat out the last sentence, he took another long drink from the brown bag. Genma didn't seem to notice, but Ranma saw that there seemed to be a boy about his age standing behind the grill, probably the cook's son because of the large spatula strapped to his back, intently listening to Genma's tale. He gave the boy a friendly smile and motioned the seat next to himself.  
  
Genma was now continuing his tale, "the rich boy pretended to befriend the poor boy, saying that they were brothers in spirit and how social standing didn't matter. The poor boy was even shortly convinced when they performed the blood brother ritual. But, the rich bastard showed his true colors once Kento was found. You see, one faithful day, we came across Kento himself, who asked for monetary rewards to his teachings. The rich boy certainly had no problems handing money to the beggar, but oh no, that fool Kento took one look at the poor boy and refused to accept me as a student. Kento gave some crap about honor and such, but I knew that he looked down on me. I knew!" Genma exclaimed as he pounded the table. Ranma, only partially paying attention to Genma due to the arrival of his lunch, had now figured out that Genma was speaking of Genma's own youth. He saw the spectacle look on the face of the cook's son, now seated to his left, and briefly wondered if this boy knew that Genma's tales were to be taken with a grain of salt, especially when Genma was drunk.  
  
"The rich boy pretended to feel sorry for the poor one, begging Kento to give him a chance. Kento agreed that the poor boy could learn the art from his richer blood brother, like I wasn't good enough to teach on my own. But Misoki, that fool refused to teach me too. Sure he said that he needed to master the techniques from Kento before he could pass it on, but that was just a ploy to deny me what is truly mine. Once I had gotten frustrated by his delaying tactics, he saw that he could no longer fool me and kicked me out of his dojo forever, saying that a Saotome was never welcome at a Misoki's house. Ranma," Genma grabbed his son, "You have to be better than them Ranma, you show them what a Saotome can do."  
  
Ranma looked at his father's almost pleading, sad expression and felt an adrenaline rush. While he knew that Genma's always kept the full truth under cover, he hated seeing Genma be anything less than strong, "Sure dad, I promise on the Saotome name that I'll show them not to mess with us Saotomes." Ranma spoke with conviction, he mentally added this to a list of tasks that had to be accomplished. Once Ranma Saotome decided on a course of action, he would see it through to the end.  
  
Genma released his son and smiled happily, right before his head hit the table and he fell under the effects of alcohol induced drowsiness. Ranma shook his head and got ready to carry Genma off, being used to dealing with drunk Genma. Thanks to his latest improvements he was able to carry or drag Genma, but he still wished the man would lose some weight, at least they'd bathed earlier.  
  
"The meal's on the house," Ranma looked over at the boy with the spatula and smiled his thanks, never look a gift horse in the mouth, that particular lesson of Genma's had its merits.  
  
"What's wrong with your dad? Is he real sleepy?" The boy asked curiously, he thought that only children and real old people took naps.  
  
"Yeah sometimes he gets real sleepy," Ranma said, not wanting to explain the concept of drunkeness.  
  
"Oh, then he should go rest in a bed, my daddy says that it hurts when you fall asleep in that position." The boy giggled at Genma's silliness.  
  
Ranma wondered briefly why this boy acted strangely, deciding that this boy might be related to those people called fairies that Genma kept talking about. Supposedly fairies were evil and would abduct him and do terrible things, but Ranma's belief in his father's stories were waning, and anyone who gave him free food couldn't be evil.  
  
"Nah, he can fall asleep anywhere, last time he fell asleep half in the river. I had to drag him out of there before it carried him off." Ranma said matter of factly, seeing the admiration in spatula boy's eyes and laughing along with him at the tale of Genma's antics.  
  
"Daddy, we should help that big man. He keeps falling asleep everywhere. Can we put him in the spare room till he wakes up?" Spatula boy asked the cook, who had kept an ear on their conversation and moved toward their end of the grille.  
  
"Sure Uc-chan, we'll let him sleep in the back until he wakes up. Can you help me clean up tables two and three and watch for customers while I take him to the back?" The cook asked with amusement as he picked up Genma with ease.  
  
Ranma had noticed the cook's expert movements when he was waiting for his food. The man was efficient and fast in every move he made, and the spatulas seemed to be extensions of his hands. The ease that he handled Genma's mass proved Ranma's initial guess that the cook was at least an above average martial artist. Spatula boy, Uc-chan, also moved with grace and seemed to be a good beginning martial artist.  
  
"I'll help you Uc-chan," Ranma moved to help his new friend clean up the tables. Ranma's instinct had told him by now that Uc-chan was a friend. Even though they had hardly said a few words to each other, there was just something about this boy that he liked. Ranma didn't know but Uc-chan's innocence was drawing out the boyish part of his personality, kept at bay by three months of hard training and the relentless desire to improve.  
  
"No fair," Uc-chan put on a pouty face, "You know my name's Uc-chan! What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Ranma Saotome, I'm going to be the greatest martial artist ever!" Ranma proclaimed as he struck a pose he had seen Genma take right after Genma introduced himself to a dojo master, wanting to impress his new friend.  
  
"You're silly! I like you," Uc-chan laughed, "My real name is Ukyo Kounji, but you can call me Uc-chan, I'm going to be the greatest Okonomiyaki cook ever!"  
  
Ranma laughed freely as he watched Ukyo mimic his pose, "Ok, I'll call you Uc-chan, and you can call me Ran-chan. And we can be friends!" Ranma was excited, he hadn't made a new friend since starting the training trip started.  
  
"Yeah we'll be friends," Ukyo's eyes seemed to light up as he smiled. The two finished cleaning the tables, happily chattering amongst themselves, unaware of the watchful presence of chef Kounji, who was coming up with an interesting idea.  
  
End Chapter 2a. 


	3. Chapter 2b: Brothers and Fiances

Authors comments:  
  
To clear up some confusion, when Goku's soul entered Ranma's body, it did fuse with a part of Ranma's soul. Ranma doesn't remember his experiences now with Goku, he only has some recollection during battles or when he's messing with his ki, hence the first chapter when he got all confused over who he is.  
  
I'm referring to Ukyo as 'he' because this is still how Ranma sees 'him'.  
  
Chapter 2b: Brothers and Fiances  
  
The Okonomiyaki batter sizzled as it was poured onto the grille, filling the restaurant with the delicious smells of shrimp, pork and Shitake mushrooms.  
  
Ranma waited cautiously for just the right moment, being careful not to over or undercook like his first two attempts. Wait until you can see the bubbles, now! His spatula flashed as he scooped up the Okonomiyaki and flipped with little enough force to avoid the splash of batter. He smiled as Ukyo gave him the thumbs up sign, indicating a job well done.  
  
"Uc-chan, alley-oop." Ranma said as he flipped the finished Okonomiyaki toward Ukyo, who neatly caught it with a plate.  
  
"That's really good Ran-chan! You're a natural cook, it took me a long time to handle the spatula that way and learn the correct timing. You did it in three tries!" Ukyo was beaming with pride as he looked at his friend.  
  
"I thought of it as martial arts, you know. The timing of the punch is as important as the punch itself, that's kind of the concept I applied." Ranma was slightly embarassed by Ukyo's attention and the fact that he was a good cook. During the last few days, Genma had suggested that cooking was a woman's job more than a few times after watching chef Kounji. Ranma even heard him mumble something about how no man amongst men would be caught in the kitchen. But Genma's complaints went silent whenever he saw the delicious products in front of him. Ranma doubted that Genma would object to him learning to cook Okonomiyaki from Ukyo, but it was a good thing both their fathers had gone out earlier in the day. They had mentioned something about finding a notary public and signing some documents, but Ranma wasn't paying too much attention.  
  
It had now been five days since the Saotomes and Kounjis met. Chef Kounji had suggested that Ranma and Genma stay awhile in order to let Ranma and Ukyo have a playmate, seeing as how neither has had much exposure to children their own age. Genma agreed because he had come to Kyoto for this very reason, Ukyo seemed to bring back a Ranma less obsessed with martial arts, and for the food, of course.  
  
Ranma loved his time spent with Ukyo. They went everywhere together as Ukyo showed him around the city. He had come to think of Ukyo as his best friend, why, Ukyo even made a special batch of Okonomiyaki sauce just for him. It'd be awhile before they got to taste it, but he sure couldn't wait!  
  
Currently Ranma and Ukyo were having fun making themselves lunch at the restaurant, Chef Kounji had put up the closed sign before leaving with Genma so they had the whole place to themselves.  
  
"It's really good Ran-chan," Ukyo said after taking a bite of Ranma's Okonomiyaki.  
  
"Cool! I'll make some more then," Ranma was glad that he had found a third talent to go with martial arts and hunting. Genma often said that the art was the only thing Ranma should concentrate on. While Ranma mostly agreed with his father about the seriousness of the art, he really had been enjoying each of their fights lately, if not the eventual outcome, he also felt pride at the discovery that he could do other things well beyond the art.  
  
A knock from the door drew Ukyo's attention, "I thought daddy put up the closed sign, I'll see who it is."  
  
The door pushed in as soon as Ukyo unlocked it, a group of seven boys, ranging from eight to twelve, charged into the restaurant laughing and snickering. The boys were dressed in similar gi with a gold and light blue symbol displayed over the heart that showed them to be from the same dojo. Ranma saw a panicked look on Ukyo's face and quickly shut off the grille.  
  
"What do you want Taka?" Ukyo addressed a tall, muscular boy whose face held a sneer, as if everything was below his notice.  
  
"If it isn't princess Kounji," Taka said as he reached out and pinched Ukyo's face, "Be a good little girl and make us some lunch." The other boys laughed as Taka spoke condescendingly.  
  
"I know you have trouble reading," Ukyo said after knocking Taka's hand away, "that sign says that we're closed morons."  
  
"I don't care what your sign says, I say that I'm hungry and you'd better bring me some food like a good servant. You know that you don't wanna mess with me." Taka said calmly as he watched Ukyo struggle to control his anger.  
  
"Ok Taka, just take your seat and I'll bring your food over." Ukyo said as he relented before Taka's stare, a defeated expression worn on his face.  
  
Ranma looked at his friend quizzically as Ukyo walked behind the counter and put on his little apron. Ranma sure didn't like the way those boys acted or talked to his friend, but Ukyo's didn't seem to want any interference and Genma always taught him that a man should handle his own problems, something that Ranma believed to a point.  
  
"What's wrong Uc-chan? Why don't you kick those guys out?" Ranma asked his friend in hushed tones after Ukyo finished taking the boys' orders and came back to the grille.  
  
"No Ran-chan," Ukyo said quietly, "I don't want to get into a fight with those guys. They're from the local dojo and always come around here being rude." Ukyo began to add ingredients to the Okonomiyaki, a mysterious light appeared in his eyes when he looked at the chili powder.  
  
"I didn't like how they acted before, but daddy yelled at me for fighting with them. Daddy said that we should never start a fight with the customers, but I probably won't get in trouble if they start it first." Ukyo smiled as he emptied the chili powder into the dough.  
  
Ranma chuckled to himself as he realized what Ukyo was about to do. He wasn't worried about Ukyo being able to take those guys on: Ranma had observed that Ukyo was a fair martial artist and had seen Ukyo and chef Kounji sparring, they could really handle those spatulas. Ranma knew that Ukyo could take any of those guys one on one. And if they decided to gang up on Ukyo, then he wouldn't hesitate to help his friend.  
  
Ranma grew anxious as he waited for Ukyo to finish cooking the Okonomiyaki. He was actually wishing for some action, wanting to test his skills against boys close to his age. Ranma considered the odds of himself taking on all seven of the dojo students. Even though he considered himself much superior in skill, he was only used to the one-on-one spars with Genma and wasn't experienced in gang fighting.  
  
Ranma thought back to his progress in the art for the last few days. When he wasn't playing with Ukyo or helping out at the restaurant, Ranma constantly thought about the Saotome Ryu and ways to fight Genma during their next match. Genma had promised a full out spar after they left Kyoto, saying how he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention by having a real spar amongst civilians who wouldn't understand the training he was giving Ranma. Ranma had come to appreciate the Saotome Ryu, it was fluid and flexible, allowing the practioner to change the style to his strenghs and cover weaknesses. The style also grew as the practioner's skill and ki grew, there was always room for improvement in the style.  
  
"Hurry it up princess, we're hungry," one boy yelled rudely.  
  
"And bring our drinks, god the service here's slow and crappy." Another boy added.  
  
"I'm almost done, I'll bring everything right over." Ukyo replied in a sweet voice, "I'll get your drinks for you." Ukyo mumbled to himself and started dumping entire bottles of hot sauce into the cups.  
  
Ranma barely suppressed his giggles as Ukyo made chocking faces at him while plating the Okonomiyaki.  
  
"Here boys," Ukyo said, bringing their food, "get 'em while they're hot."  
  
"Good to see you finally realized your place Kounji," Taka said with a sneer, missing the quivering of Ukyo's upper lip.  
  
Ranma couldn't hold his giggles anymore as the boys dug in. He watched as they began to cough from the heat of the Okonomiyaki.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it too hot? I thought you guys could handle a little spice. Drink some soda, it'll help you get used to it." Ukyo's look of surprise was perfect, enough that the boys all started to chug their drinks.  
  
Ranma nearly fell over with laughter as the bullies' reactions ranged from crying to screaming.  
  
"Well this is my thanks for cooking for you huh. If that's the way it's gonna be, then please don't come back." Ukyo said as he opened the door for the bullies.  
  
Taka and some of the others thought about retaliating for a moment, but the tears in their eyes and the burning sensation in their throats drove them out the door without so much as a word. Ukyo slammed the door behind them and turned to bow at Ranma.  
  
The restaurant was filled with laughter as Ranma and Ukyo celebrated.  
  
"You sure showed those idiots Uc-chan, that was great!" Ranma remarked, helping Ukyo clean up the mess the boys had left behind, "I would have just kicked their butt, but I think your way was more fun."  
  
"Ran-chan, sometimes you've gotta use your head." Ukyo rapped Ranma's head gently, "daddy said that I shouldn't fight unless I have to, and you're right, it is more fun this way, although maybe I shouldn't have put that much spice in."  
  
"What do ya mean? Those guys were jerks coming in here like that, they deserved it." Ranma stated when he noticed the worried look on Ukyo's face.  
  
"But they're students at the Misoki dojo and I think Taka's related to the master, a nephew or something like that." Ukyo said.  
  
"The Misoki dojo? What's so tough about that place? If they wanna come back here and fight then we'll give 'em all then can handle. I'll take their master and you can handle Taka." Ranma said confidently. He remembered Genma's tale about the Misoki dojo and was now eager for Taka to come back.  
  
"Ran-chan! I don't think we should really fight with them. I heard your dad telling you about them when we first met, but I think he left some parts out. Let's go finish our lunch and I'll tell you what my daddy told me." Ukyo said as they finished cleaning.  
  
"The real story?" Ranma knew that Genma did indeed like to 'leave parts out' of his stories.  
  
"My daddy told me about Kento and Misoki when he first started teaching me to fight. Kento's legend is my favorite story!" Ukyo said while mixing super big mixing of Okonomiyaki for Ranma, knowing that he had a big appetite.  
  
Ukyo started the tale in dramatic tones, wanting to this favored tale just like chef Kounji, "Kento is the last samurai and the greatest martial artist of Japan. No one knows his exact age, he's rumored to be more than one hundred years old! No one knows what he looks like, he chose to be Ronin rather than, wandering all over the world and never settling down, but he's rumored to look like a man in his thirties. The legend is that Kento started learning the sword at ten years of age, when samurai still existed and might was law. At the age of sixteen he defeated what many considered to be the demon warrior, earning the respect and dangerous jealousy of the martial arts community. The challengers came in droves, flocking to his newly opened school to put him in his place, but Kento kept turning them away with his sword as no was able to last ten moves against him."  
  
"Kento's reputation spread like wild fire and his influence was so great that the emperor appointed him lord by the age of twenty. But Kento left his manner and students one day, when there was no one left who dared to challenge his sword, choosing to turn Ronin and travel the world, looking for new challenges to better his art." Ukyo paused to give Ranma the first Okonomiyaki before starting the second, Ranma's appetite was unusually healthy.  
  
"I wish I would have been there, he sounds like fun, and I would never be scared to challenge him!" Ranma claimed through bites of Okonomiyaki.  
  
"Sure Ran-chan, you're as brave as Kento himself. But let me get on with the story, Kento wandered the world, seeking ancient Masters and forever improving himself. Legend has it that he buried the razor sharp sword when he turned twenty-five because so few opponents could stand up to it. Instead, he chose a huge, blunt sword that weighed more than one ton."  
  
"Oh that's just like the turtle shell." Ranma mumbled into his food, for some reason he thought of turtle shells often. He waved Ukyo to continue when seeing his friend's questioning look, Ranma was getting into the story, anything with martial arts interested him greatly.  
  
"Kento was still undefeated with the giant sword until the age of thirty, when he buried that sword in favor of a fragile wooden one." Ukyo finished another Okonomiyaki and Ranma held forth his cleaned plate. Ranma really liked Okonomiyaki, he ate more than the whole lunch crowd.  
  
"Thanks Uc-chan, you're the best." Ranma smiled at his friend, "that Kento guy probably didn't need his giant sword anymore, he probably couldn't get too much stronger that way and weapons don't mean too much to the best martial artists."  
  
Ukyo looked at Ranma quizzically. Ranma always managed to say some strange stuff about martial arts, like he had a great deal of experience. Ukyo wondered how Genma had taught so much to someone so young, Genma didn't seem to be a very good teacher. Maybe Genma had a very unorthodox but effective approach, Ranma always said weird things about turtle shells too.  
  
"You're right Ran-chan, Kento eventually gave up the wooden sword too, but by then his opponents couldn't even beat him bare handed and he came back to Japan to live in the mountains and think about life." Ukyo said with a far away look. "It must be great in the mountains Ran-chan, they're always so peaceful and beautiful in the stories."  
  
"Yeah I love the woods, everything's so clean and I don't have to wear any clothes!" Ranma said without noticing the slight blush on Ukyo's face.  
  
"I like to lie in the woods at night and look up at the moon and stars, they make me feel so peaceful. I don't like the city as much cause you can't see the stars and the air feels dirty. If it wasn't for you Uc-chan, I would have asked dad to go back to the woods a long time ago. Hey I know, you and uncle Kounji can come with us! We'll be one big happy family in the woods." Ranma was excited about his idea, not noticing that Ukyo's blush got deeper.  
  
"I don't know Ran-chan, I think uncle Saotome and daddy like this place better. Maybe we can go by ourselves and be a family." Ukyo said shyly while looking down at the grille, remembering what chef Kounji had asked last night, uncle Saotome must have asked Ranma the same thing!  
  
"Dad probably won't let me go off by myself. But that sounds like a good idea! We can do it when we're old enough." Ranma reminded himself of the promises he'd made. The woods would wait until he was older and had accomplished everything that Kento guy done. And Ukyo wanted to come with him and be his family, this was great, Ranma remembered the old tales of Samurai blood brothers, closer than real brothers. That's what he and Ukyo would be.  
  
"You promise Ran-chan?" Ukyo looked up at Ranma hopefully and worriedly. "You'll take care of me forever?"  
  
"Of course Uc-chan, I'll take good care of you." Ranma replied happily. He knew experience from Genma that city boys didn't do too well in the woods in the beginning, even a martial artist like Ukyo. So he'd be happy to take care of his little blood brother, Ukyo was a few months younger when they compared birth-dates earlier. But it wouldn't take forever for Ukyo to adjust, after all, Ranma, who used to pine for the city, had gotten used to the woods real fast and now they felt like his real home. Still, Ukyo seemed worried and was waiting for him to do or say something more.  
  
Ranma suddenly remembered the next part and quickly picked up a small, clean bowl from nearby. Sending a quick burst of ki down his wrist, Ranma watched as his blood filled slightly less than half the bowl before stopping the ki pressure. He wordlessly handed the bowl to Ukyo, who shakily filled the bowl with the help of a clean knife.  
  
"There, now our blood's mixed and we're family forever Uc-chan." Ranma worriedly watched his new blood brother's wound, his wrist wound had closed rapidly but Ukyo's would bleed for awhile with the lack of healing ki, for some reason Ukyo had cut it deeper than needed. His hand flashed out and hit some minor pressure points on Ukyo's forearm. Ranma had become quite an expert at pressure points. One had to know his own body before becoming a great martial artist, so Ranma had experimented with pressure points and ki quite a bit.  
  
"Uc-chan, you ok?" Ranma asked as Ukyo still didn't respond.  
  
Ukyo smiled as the concern was evident on Ranma's face, "We're family Ran- chan, and I promise to take care of you and make you tons of Okonomiyaki and all the other food you want every day!"  
  
Ukyo's shock at settling one of life's greatest decisions at six years of age was quickly replaced with joy. Children always dealt with shock much better than adults and Ranma was wonderful. He was strong, funny, brave, and honorable, everything Ukyo ever wanted. Ukyo started to imagine about their future as Ranma grew tired of trying to gain some attention and began cooking another Okonomiyaki himself.  
  
End Chapter 2b 


	4. Chapter 2c: Ramen and Okonomiyaki

Author's comments:  
  
Ranma's certainly pretty dense when it comes to Ukyo. I'm describing Ranma as a person who's got that tunnel vision, he goes after a goal once he's focused on it.  
  
In this part of the story a young girl utters a semi-serious curse word. As for how she learns it at such a young age, well she's around a group of older boys and has inevitably picked up a few things.  
  
The characters here look as they do in the Manga, not the anime, since I have only read the manga.  
  
I just realized that I have not been allowing anonymous reviews and corrected that.  
  
Chapter 2c: Ramen and Okonomiyaki  
  
Ranma was worried about Ukyo. His friend had been acting strange ever since their blood bonding promise. Ukyo was unusually quiet, but Ranma had seen Ukyo smiling at him, only to look away when Ranma noticed.  
  
Ranma had insisted on checking Ukyo's wound before releasing the pressure points. His friend seemed uncomfortable with Ranma's touch at the beginning, which wasn't unusual because Ukyo normally shied away from physical contact. But Ukyo had grabbed Ranma's hand and placed it on the injured arm, smiled encouragement at Ranma to continue his check while wearing a determined expression.  
  
Ranma decided against asking Ukyo what was the matter, the first two times his question had been waved off. He decided that maybe Ukyo was just having one of those strange times; he vaguely remembered something about letting people be when they acted strange.  
  
When chef Kounji and Genma got back at three in the afternoon, Ukyo had run up to the door and given chef Kounji a big hug, eliciting a hearty laugh from the spatula-clad man. Chef Kounji and exchanged glances with Genma and carried Ukyo into the back of the room, saying that they should talk.  
  
"Where'd ya go dad?" Ranma asked his father, "Uc-chan taught me to make Okonomiyaki!"  
  
"We went for a drink," Genma glossed over the question asked of his activities, he certainly didn't want to tell Ranma what he had in mind, "so now you're a cook huh, didn't I tell you that it's unmanly to do a woman's job?"  
  
Ranma thought about this for a second: maybe it was unmanly, but he had learned a skill that would allow him to fill his stomach. Ranma decided that his stomach took precedence and started up the grille, noticing Genma's hungry look as he poured the batter.  
  
Genma took his seat in front of the grille, the boy was growing into such a sissy, he should really get Ranma away from that Ukyo soon, but if the boy made a good Okonomiyaki, who was he to discourage his son by refusing to eat it.  
  
"Hey dad, remember a few days ago when ya told me to beat the Misoki dojo?" Ranma asked nonchalantly, thinking about the story Ukyo had begun to tell him before those bullies came. Ranma wondered what the connection between Kento and Misoki was.  
  
"Asked you to defeat Misoki?" Genma was surprised by the question and flinched at the mention of the name. When had he done anything like that? Genma wondered to himself, forgetting his drunken actions of five days past. It did sound like a good idea: it would give him great joy to see the Saotome heir defeat the Misoki heir. Genma started to daydream about the time when anything goes reined supreme and grandmaster Genma soaked in the riches.  
  
"Yeah I promised that I'd kick the Misoki dojo master's butt remember?" Ranma wondered about his father sometimes, Genma often zoned out even without the influence of liquor, and were those dollars signs in his eyes?  
  
"Kick their master's butt? You want to take on Misoki?" Genma said incredulously, snapping out of his daydreams, "Boy, you couldn't even handle the heir of the Misoki dojo."  
  
Genma decided that Ranma was overconfident and decided to bring his son back down to earth, "keep cooking those Okonomiyaki and listen to me Ranma. You should be happy if you can handle Seiji, the heir of the Misoki dojo. Seiji Misoki, nicknamed the ice prince of Kyoto, is eight years old, but already nationally known and considered one of the top martial artists of your generation. At the age of seven, Seiji entered the national junior tournament and beat ten and eleven year old boys! Let me assure you that his ice ki is nothing to mess with."  
  
Genma spoke to Ranma with his stern voice, the effect only partly ruined because of his drool.  
  
Ranma frowned and gave the newly finished Okonomiyaki to his father, "I'm sure that Seiji ain't so tough, I can take him. What do ya mean ice ki?" Ranma's interest peaked once the conversation turned to martial arts. He was eager to absorb all information relating to that topic.  
  
"Ice ki, the Misoki clan's greatest secret and weapon." Genma's voice held a nostalgic note, "there's rumored to be seven levels of ice ki, but none except the founder of ice ki was able to achieve the seventh level. The fourth level is enough to beat most expert martial artists and only a sky level martial artist can achieve beyond the fourth level. I heard that Seiji is the youngest ever to attain the fourth level of ice ki, so that means you'd better start practicing harder if you want to best him anytime soon."  
  
"Don't get too attached to cooking or Ukyo, we'll be moving on soon to continue your training." Genma said as he finished his food, not sounding too convincing because he was licking his fingers. Ranma grunted noncommittally in response.  
  
"I'm going up to the room boy." Genma told his son as he retrieved a leather pouch from his pocket.  
  
"Where'd you get that dad?" Ranma was well aware of all the Saotomes' limited possessions and had never seen a leather pouch before.  
  
"Just something that's gonna make us rich and our school the greatest in the world." Genma replied, chuckling softly as he left for the Kounji guest room.  
  
*****  
  
"Nah, ya can't get me!" Ranma laughed happily as he and Ukyo played tag on the streets of Kyoto. Ukyo had been his usual cheery self after the Kounjis had finished their talk. Chef Kounji sent them out to the street to play after re-opening the restaurant, they just needed to be back in time for the dinner crowd to help out around the place.  
  
"No fair Ran-chan, I don't wanna play this anymore, you can run faster than me." Ukyo said tiredly and grudgingly. Ukyo didn't like to admit it, but Ranma was the better athelete.  
  
"Ok, but what should we play now Uc-chan?" Ranma asked his friend.  
  
"How about if we go to those gift stores Ran-chan?" Ukyo pointed to some nearby stores, "Maybe you'll see something nice that you should buy for a certain someone."  
  
Ranma scratched his head as he tried to think. Gift? Certain someone? Ranma didn't know much about gifts beside what Genma had told him, and Genma had said that it was unmanly to give presents, hence Ranma's lack of a birthday gift since the training trip began.  
  
"Hey, there's a ramen store!" Ranma pointed at said store, skipping excitedly as he indulged in memories of ramen, one of his favorite foods.  
  
"Ramen? But you just had Okonomiyaki an hour ago." Ukyo said while she followed Ranma to the ramen restaurant.  
  
"Aww Uc-chan, I'm hungry again." Ranma said while pointing at his stomach, which rumbled as the smell of ramen floated from the restaurant.  
  
"Why don't we go back and I'll cook you some more Okonomiyaki?" Ukyo asked hopefully.  
  
"But I want to eat ramen Uc-chan." Ranma started to count his money. During their stay with the Kounjis, Ranma had helped chef Kounji with customers, some of whom gave him tips.  
  
"But you like the Okonomiyaki I make for you, don't you?" Ukyo said in a semi-hurt voice.  
  
"Of course I like your Okonomiyaki Uc-chan," Ranma said as he decided that his had just enough money to afford one bowl of ramen, "your Okonomiyaki's great, but so is ramen and sushi and steak and fried rice and.."  
  
Ranma continued to spout off foods as he order his ramen, not noticing the crestfallen look on Ukyo's face.  
  
"Rice balls and Ice cream."  
  
"Miso soup and Lobster."  
  
"Tempura and dumplings."  
  
". and pudding, mom used to make great pudding." Ranma finished the list of foods he liked; his pork ramen ready by then. He paid and quickly dug in.  
  
Ranma was halfway through his food when he noticed that Ukyo hasn't spoken since they came into the store. His friend looked pretty sad and had not ordered anything to eat. Ranma thought about this for a moment and remembered that Ukyo never had anything for lunch because of the bullies. He chided himself as he remembered the promise to take care of his new blood brother.  
  
"Uc-chan, you should finish this." Ranma said firmly as he pushed his half empty bowl in front of Ukyo.  
  
"But Ran-chan, you're still hungry and you used all your money to pay for the ramen." Ukyo said knowing Ranma's huge appetite.  
  
"It's okay, you haven't had lunch yet and you did lose some blood today. Hey I promised to take good care of ya, so eat up." Ranma said as he urged Ukyo to finish the food.  
  
"You're the best Ran-chan," Ukyo smiled while finishing the ramen. Knowing how much Ranma loved food and how little he liked sharing it with others, Ukyo had seen Ranma and Genma go at it daily. Considering all these factors, this was the perhaps greatest gift Ranma could have given.  
  
*****  
  
"That ramen didn't taste half bad," Ukyo said while walking home with Ranma. The two of them had decided to forego shopping since neither had much money and because of the change in weather. The mid-afternoon sun was hidden in the midst of dark clouds and the air seemed heavy with the pressure of the coming storm.  
  
"Maybe we can add that to the menu, you know, diversify it." Ranma suggested, maybe Ukyo would learn how to cook ramen and teach him.  
  
"I'll ask daddy about it Ran-chan. Oh shoot." Ukyo said as their path was blocked by three of the boys from earlier, one who still looked a little puffy eyed and held a cell phone, all wearing smug expressions.  
  
Ranma took a moment to register their surroundings. They were on a relatively empty street, although certainly not lacking Misoki dojo students. Two more boys he recognized from this afternoon strolled up behind Ranma and Ukyo, one held a cell phone that had evidently been used to alert the three ahead.  
  
Ranma noticed two older boys come from the left, wearing the familiar Misoki dojo symbol. He quickly realized that they'd been surrounded on three sides, but wasn't very worried because he was confident in a their chances after doing a quick assessment of each opponent's skill level.  
  
Ranma got ready to take a fighting stance but saw Ukyo's slight shake of the head. It seemed that Ukyo didn't want to fight these guys. Pulling Ukyo with him, Ranma ran for an alley to their right, running away wasn't Ranma Saotome's forte, but Ukyo had seemed fairly weak since losing that blood and he didn't want his friend to be hurt in a fight.  
  
"No Ran-chan, it's a dead end." Ukyo's shout was too late as Ranma entered the alley and noticed the wall at the end. He had already accounted for the wall and figured that he'd just jump over it, but he had not accounted for the three individuals, two boys and a girl, already up on the wall, seemingly waiting for them.  
  
"Not so smart now are you princess," Taka said as he jumped down gracefully from his perch above the wall, "you'll be sorry you were ever born after I get through with you."  
  
A quick glance back told Ranma that the way out of the alley was blocked by the dojo students. It seemed that they wouldn't be able to get out of this situation without some sort of confrontation, probably physical.  
  
"Why if it isn't my friend Taka, who ran home crying to his mommy because he couldn't handle a little spice." Ukyo teased the older boy.  
  
"You were right Taka, the princess does have a large bite." the lone girl said amongst their stalkers stated coolly, "unfortunately the bitch bit off more than she can chew this time."  
  
Ukyo seethed with anger as the girl landed gracefully beside Taka and the rest of the group snickered at the insult. It was pretty obvious by now that fighting wasn't going to be avoided, and Ukyo didn't like their chances.  
  
"I'll tell you what princess, we'll walk away if you do me a favor." The girl said smugly, holding up a jar. "All you've gotta do is eat these nice chilis, although they might be a little hot for ya. So what do you say huh? You wouldn't want to get yourself and your little friend hurt now."  
  
Ukyo quickly ran over their options, eating the chilis wasn't one of them, the other one required fighting with heavy odds, that left one thing to do: Ukyo took her ready stance, "So this is how your little dojo works huh? I've always heard about how the Misoki dojo was one of Japan's best dojos, guess I know how you got your reputation, it's pretty easy winning battles when it's ten to one."  
  
"Well, the princess wants to fight," Taka sneered, "Lets go boys." He waved to the group behind Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
"No Taka, didn't you hear what that bitch just accused us of?" The girl said disapprovingly, "only cowards try to gang up on someone Taka, you should know better."  
  
"You're right Rei, I don't know what I was thinking," Taka smiled weakly as he shrank before the girl, Rei's, stare. "You all back away now, we'll take care of this." He said to the dojo students.  
  
Rei, appeased by Taka's actions, turned her attentions back to Ukyo, missing the hateful glare Taka directed at her back. "We don't take very kindly to little bitches that poison our students and insult our honor. Normally I don't bother with inferior fighters, but in this case I'll make an exception. Know that you are facing Rei of house Misoki, daughter of the head of house Misoki, and this is a fight for the honor of our houses."  
  
Ukyo studied the now serious Rei: she was a pretty girl with short hair who looked slightly older than Ukyo and Ranma, perhaps one year or so. Rei wore blue jeans, torn at the knees, and a black T-shirt that showed a lean build, a light blue headband completed the outfit. Her movement spoke of an experienced fighter but carried an overconfidence that Ukyo hoped to exploit.  
  
"I am Ukyo of house Kounji. I accept your challenge Rei, and we'll see who's a little bitch." Ukyo said removing the fighting spatula, this would be a fair hand-to-hand fight.  
  
Ranma saw Ukyo and Rei warming up, testing each other with some opening moves as most beginners do. Rei was good, probably better than Ukyo, but she wasn't the real threat, the real threat was standing motionless atop the wall, locking his aqua blue eyes onto Ranma's own, studying and weighing the situation just as Ranma was doing. The real threat was a boy, who seemed one hand taller than Ranma, with a blank expression that spoke a deeper confidence than Taka's sneering or Rei's snide remarks or the advantage of numbers. This was not someone who believed he would win the fight, this was someone who knew he would win.  
  
Ranma felt the air between them grow heavier as the boy's gaze weighed down on him. The hairs on the back of Ranma's neck started to stand as his breathing grew tighter, an invisible hand seemed to be pressing him down, making him doubt his abilities and sending chills down his spine. Ranma felt his senses dull as the sounds of Ukyo and Rei's fight receded and his vision seemed to swim. Ranma quickly realized that what he was feeling came directly from the other boy, whose ki was evidently strong enough to cross the five meter distance between them. The boy was using ki to beat down an opponent before the fight even began, creating fear in an opponent and confidence in himself so that the battle would undoubtedly swing in his favor. Genma had often warned Ranma of such tactics, but had stated that only elite martial artists could perform such feats.  
  
Ranma couldn't help himself as he shivered, knowing that he had lost this battle of will and ki as quickly as it had begun. Ranma saw a shadow of a smile cross the other boy's face and quickly concentrated, drawing his ki and slashing the air in front of him with his right arm. A dull echo sounded as Ranma quickly retreated five meters. The other boy's expression changed to one of surprise as he wavered slightly on the wall.  
  
Ranma felt his senses return to normal and took the opportunity to study his greatest threat. Despite the chilliness of early winter weather, this boy was wearing a sleeveless Chinese style white fighting top and matching pants, seemingly not affected by the temperature. His sharp features seemed perfect for those cold, emotionless eyes. The boy's short hair waved slightly yet his clothes stayed perfectly ripple-less, adding to his intimidating air. His face once again bore the emotionless expression and Ranma knew that the icy blue eyes were carefully re-evaluating, calculating.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened slightly as he shook his right arm, feeling that the once soft cotton fabric of his orange shirt had become a frozen plate from his wrist to his elbow, where he had made contact with the other boy's ki projection.  
  
"Take that Kounji, not so high and mighty now are you." Ranma's quickly re- focused part of his attention on Ukyo's fight with Rei, the boy on the wall seemed content to remain inactive and made no move to take advantage of the situation.  
  
Ranma had read the two fighters' skill before and believed that even though Rei seemed to outclass Ukyo, it wasn't by an overwhelming amount and Ukyo should be able to last a good ten minutes. He felt shocked that hardly thirty seconds had gone by and Ukyo was already being pressed hard, staying solely on defense with no opportunity to strike back. Ukyo wore an angry expression while trying to dodge and block a fast series of punches from Rei. Ranma noticed that Ukyo shivered slightly every time a block was made on Rei's attack and realized that Ukyo could be seriously hurt if he didn't interfere soon.  
  
Ranma felt torn as he battled his own conscience. Genma had strongly stressed that it was unmanly and un-honorable to fight girls and Ranma did believe that males should be stronger than females. Therefore, helping his blood brother Ukyo against this girl Rei, who was obviously weaker than Ranma, did not fit the honor code his father always stressed. Yet it felt wrong not to help Ukyo, after all, Ranma and Ukyo weren't the ones who started the fighting and the overall odds still favored Rei's side. Besides, Ranma didn't like seeing his friend and blood brother, who he had promised to take care of, get hurt.  
  
Ukyo blocked Rei's high spin-kick only to realize it was a feint. The future cook turned to the side and sprang backwards, taking the blow on the shoulder rather than face, hoping to lessen the power of Rei's real punch. The blow sent a jolt down Ukyo's shoulder, eliciting a scream from Ukyo and a smile from Rei, who backed off slightly to enjoy Ukyo's plight. Ukyo was desperate now, the pain from the last blow hurt like hell, but could still be dealt with. However, Rei's icy ki had made its way to Ukyo's pressure point, rendering Ukyo's right arm frozen and the rest of the body numb.  
  
"I told ya that you'd regret this, hehe, I told you so." Rei said as she moved to finish Ukyo with a vicious uppercut.  
  
Before her punch could connect with Ukyo, Rei felt a large ki bearing down on her right and twisted to meet it. Ukyo sagged down from relief and exhaustion, shivering all the while.  
  
Ranma had snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing Ukyo scream. He decided to help Ukyo despite what Genma's teachings of honor said. Ranma decided that he should always do what he believed was right, not what anyone else, including his father or mother, said was right. He felt monumental relief when he made this decision, like his heart and mind agreed on the decision, like two parts of his soul coming together for a common goal.  
  
Making up his mind, Ranma easily saved Ukyo from further harm by attacking Rei with a simple punch, knocking her a few steps back. Ranma saw his friend shivering and in pain and felt his anger build.  
  
"Hmmph, look who's ganging up now huh?" Rei said while rubbing her sore palms, this boy was sure a lot better than Kounji. "Tell me your name little boy before I crush ya like your friend, what a pathetic excuse of a martial artist."  
  
While Rei talked a big game, she wasn't taking Ranma for granted and began raising her ki to its maximum.  
  
"Normally I don't bother with inferior fighters, but in this case I'll make an exception." Ranma was momentarily satisfied when he saw Rei's look of anger at having her own insult worded back.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome, heir of anything goes martial arts. Remember my name Misoki, to tell your friends when I've defeated your dojo." Ranma started by addressing Rei, but at the end of his bold statement, his gaze locked with the boy on top of the wall.  
  
"Someone here's sure full of himself, I guess I'll just show you what happens to people who mess with us." Rei said as she prepared to charge Ranma.  
  
"No Rei." the voice was soft and held the high tone common to all children's voices, but oddly did not sound like a child's voice, it seemed edgier and harder.  
  
"I believe this Ranma Saotome is mine." the voice held no anger, only a pinch of excited-ness.  
  
"Don't you agree, Ranma?" The voice was cold, it sounded like an executioner about to pass sentence on a prisoner. The voice was sure, like nothing could faze it and anyone who tried would regret greatly. The voice belonged to the icy boy on the wall, Ranma's greatest threat, who smiled when he saw Ranma's nod, an icy smile that held no mirth.  
  
"Good, come with me then." The icy boy said as he gently tapped the brick wall before leaping off.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened as the spot that had been tapped began to develop cracks, slowly at first but growing faster, reaching out like a spider's web; his heart pounded as the once solid wall collapsed on itself, like someone had frozen the entire thing and hit it with enough force to destroy it.  
  
The icy boy only smiled as he gestured for Ranma to follow him over the broken ice wall.  
  
"By the way, my name is Seiji Misoki."  
  
End Chapter 2c 


	5. Chapter 2d: Ranma and Seiji

Author's Comments:  
  
I spent a good amount of time writing the fight at the beginning of this part. I wanted to describe each fight in a unique manner rather than the usual kick, punch, ki blast. I've read a lot of stories here that just have people blasting the hell out of each other, or have the strong person in the fight pull some trick to dramatically escalate their ki, or have each character start a parade of special moves.  
  
  
  
  
  
I think that writing about fighting can be done better. Most of the time when you read a fic that has a healthy concentration of the fight's description, chances are that the fic will not turn out well, in my opinion, because it falls into one of the categories described above. I think this is because authors try to emulate the fighting of the manga/anime without realizing that it doesn't produce the same effect in writing.  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is something of an experiment: I want to make it exciting and readable while having the majority of the chapter devoted to the fight. I hope you review and comment.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2d: Seiji and Ranma  
  
Ranma hesitated before the broken wall, looking down at the shivering Ukyo. He felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach and the adrenaline rush through his body at the prospect of this upcoming challenge. Ranma could tell that for once, everything Genma had told him about Seiji Misoki was true and then some. Ranma knew that Seiji would serve as a barometer for his skill and greatly looked forward to this fight.  
  
"Don't worry about your friend, Rei will see that no harm is done." Seiji noticed the source of Ranma's hesitation and commented in that same icy tone.  
  
"I'm supposed to leave Uc-chan with those two?" Ranma said while pointing to Rei and Taka, "why would I do something that dumb?"  
  
"Because I give my word that no harm will come to your friend while we have our match. And if you win, both of you will be free to go and the slate you have with our dojo will be wiped clean." Seiji said with a bit of a smirk.  
  
Ranma nodded as he followed Seiji beyond the broken wall: he trusted this boy known as the ice prince for some reason, perhaps an instinctive bond and understanding between these two future rivals.  
  
Ranma surveyed the surroundings after stepping through the broken wall and into a large courtyard. The place was obviously used as some sort of sparring or training room. There were various weapons placed near the broken wall and a steadily increasing crowd of gi-clad martial artists. Seiji nodded to the crowd as he brought Ranma to the center of the courtyard, followed closely by Rei and Taka, carrying Ukyo. Ranma guessed correctly that they were in a branch of the Misoki dojo, which explained the respectful looks Seiji got from the on-lookers and the choice of location for the earlier ambush.  
  
"This martial artist's name is Ranma Saotome, of the anything goes school. We will have a match today for the honor of the Misoki, Kounji, and Saotome schools." Seiji spoke in a clear and authoritative voice once they reached the center of the courtyard. The crowd formed a wide circle around the fighters: some knowing the level of destruction Seiji was capable of while all had heard the stories.  
  
Rei and Taka brought Ukyo to the front of the circle to watch the fight. "I haven't seen him this excited since the finals of the tournament last year." Rei said as she purged Ukyo's body of ice ki while keeping Ukyo's pressure points locked.  
  
"My sister's right Ranma Saotome. I am delighted to see someone capable of escaping my ki lock. I hope you'll give me a good match." Seiji said in that cold tone, except this time with a note of enthusiasm.  
  
"I gotta admit, I'm looking forward to this thing too." Ranma said while beginning to 'warm up', running his ki throughout his body.  
  
"I heard some stories about ya and how you're supposed to be a great martial artist already. I'm glad that they seem true so far. I'm real happy to be able to fight and beat someone of your caliber." Ranma finished with his confident smirk, remembering some of Genma's comments and wanting to see his old man's face once the fat martial artist learned that Ranma could beat Seiji.  
  
"We'll just have to see about that now won't we." Seiji said as he begins the battle, using his ice ki to create pressure around Ranma.  
  
Earlier, Seiji's ice ki pressure had been able to confuse Ranma into near defeat. This time, however, Ranma was ready for it and immediately locked onto Seiji's ice ki. The two boys locked kis and eyes as officially began their first battle.  
  
Ranma suppressed a shiver as he felt Seiji's ice ki pressure increase. Ranma was grateful for his earlier experience: he was ready for the maneuver this time and had formed a block with his ki to negate Seiji's ice pressure. However, it seemed as if Seiji was holding back earlier and Ranma could feel the pressure increasing and encompassing a greater area, forcing him to increase his own ki and widen the range of his invisible shield.  
  
The stalemate continued as Ranma began to sweat from the effort. While Ranma was still able to hold his ki shield, he was forced to bring it closer to narrow the range of protection. Seiji's ki kept rising as the ice prince's face turned a light0 shade of blue.  
  
The weaker members of their audience backed off a few paces from the sudden drop in temperature and excess of ki created by both fighters.  
  
Ranma felt his hands grow a little numb from the cold and knew that he had to attack. Even though an attack was exactly what Seiji wanted and planned for, Ranma couldn't let this battle of ki continue when it seemed like Seiji was nowhere closed to finishing his ki escalation.  
  
Ranma clapped his hands together as he broke the stalemate. He opened up his hands while running at Seiji, seemingly covering the distance in one step. This was one of his favorite attacks, the open palmed strike called Buddha's Welcome. It was one of the basic moves of his style, similar to other common moves through out various stylesof martial arts, yet Ranma preferred it for the simplicity and honesty fitting the opening of a fight.  
  
Seiji smiled as he released the ki pressure, countering Ranma with the exact same move. After their palms met head on for a split second, both boys separated in opposite directions, seemingly even in strength and ki.  
  
Ukyo felt much better, the ice ki that had caused the shivering was gone but movement was still restricted due to the pressure point. In other words, Ukyo wouldn't be able to help Ranma in this fight. Ukyo was pleasantly surprised by Ranma's skill level, Seiji Misoki was rather famous around Kyoto and Ranma seemed to be matching him nicely. Ranma had always told Ukyo that he was a great martial artist, but Ukyo had thought that he might have been exaggerating and had not seen Ranma in action until a few moments ago.  
  
Ukyo scanned the crowd briefly as Ranma and Seiji seemed to be sizing each other up again. The crowd of around thirty consisted mostly of students, with a few instructors scattered throughout. One man who immediately caught Ukyo's attention was striding toward them from the gates leading out of the courtyard.  
  
The man seemed to be well respected by the on-lookers, several moved to speak to him before he waved them to remain as they were. He was a tall, lean man whose easy movements showed no martial arts training, just a crispness of movement that seemed unusually efficient. Ukyo noticed that the sides of the man's forehead lay flat, a fact that normally labeled someone a non-martial artist. Then again, Ukyo thought, Ranma and Seiji did not have bulging foreheads either and they were good martial artists.  
  
As the man approached Rei, Ukyo got a closer look at his features. Ukyo could see that his handsome face closely resembled Seiji, yet this man gave a totally different vibe than the martial artist dueling with Ranma. The man had blue eyes reminiscent of Seiji's, except they seemed to be much kinder and held a tinkle of mirth, but those friendly eyes also held steel, forged from experience and hardships. The man's short hair was graying at the side, providing him with a fatherly look as he smiled at Rei before turning his attention back to the fight.  
  
To most of the onlookers, Ranma and Seiji appeared to have merely tested each other with an opening move and had come out even. Ranma knew this was not the case. He had to fight the urge to rub feeling back into his frozen palms because he could feel Seiji's ki locking onto him, although in a different sense than the earlier ki pressure. Ranma knew this time that Seiji was watching him very closely, waiting for one lapse in concentration to strike Ranma down.  
  
Ranma knew that Seiji had not used his full energy in the earlier exchange because of Seiji's ki, which had locked on to him right after the exchange, while Ranma had required time to replenish his ki. Ranma knew that Seiji was in control of the fight and that he had to do something to break this control: in a fight between a higher ki and a lower ki, the higher ki always won if it controlled the flow of the battle too; and Seiji's ki was higher than Ranma's, even without accounting for the effects of ice ki.  
  
The crowd of onlookers whispered excitedly as Ranma begins to move, not in a path to strike Seiji, but rather on a seeming random path, zigzagging back and forth as if he is attempting to avoid something.  
  
Seiji, upon seeing Ranma begin, moves also to move in no particular pattern, not moving to strike Ranma or catch his foe, but seeming always keeping a certain distance between them.  
  
Ukyo didn't understand what was happening. Ranma was a whirlwind of unpredictable movement, changing directions with an array of aerial and land move while Seiji seemed calm, collected, and methodical in his movement, both boys seemed to be moving with no real destination, yet it seemed as if Ranma was circling Seiji.  
  
"What are they doing? Seiji sure is taking a long time to finish this." It seemed as if Ukyo wasn't the only one confused as Rei spoke quietly to the tall man next to them.  
  
"Don't worry about Seiji Rei, this fight will be over very quickly." The man's voice did not sound as cold as Seiji's yet held such a great deal of confidence that Ukyo felt as if the fight were already over. However, Rei, who was more used to the voice and somewhat immune to its effects, had a questioning look on her face. Certainly it seemed as if the fight had barely started.  
  
The man must have seen Rei's look, even though Ukyo never saw him look at Rei, "Trust your father honey, your brother's opponent is in trouble. Seiji's ki is locked onto him and he has to keep moving to avoid getting pinned down by it and losing on the next attack. All Seiji has to do is wait for him to tire from the constant movement before striking and winning."  
  
Ukyo felt heartbroken as the man's comments soaked in. The fact that the man was Misoki, the current master of the Misoki dojo, lent great credibility to his words.  
  
"His name's Ranma daddy. Daddy, why doesn't he just run instead of moving around Seiji like that? Wouldn't he be able to get out of Seiji's ki lock if he got far enough away?" Upon hearing Rei's questions, Ukyo felt a spark of hope return, only to be crushed by Misoki's explanation.  
  
"Good questions honey, sure Ranma can escape the ki lock if he got far enough away. But, once he starts running away from Seiji, he'll have triggered Seiji's ki and Seiji will be able to chase him down and finish him off. It'll be like he started an avalanche and Seiji is that avalanche. Better to launch an attack than running in this situation." Misoki's explained patiently to his daughter.  
  
"You hear that, Uc-chaaaan? Yeah I knew you were eavesdropping, but it doesn't matter. Seiji is just that much better than your friend, Uc- chaaan. Seiji outclasses him in every possible way, and by a lot." Rei said to Ukyo, who wished that Ranma hadn't used their personal nickname in front of Rei.  
  
"Be nice Rei, besides, even though Seiji has an advantage in ki, his experience and smarts is what allowed him to take control of this fight. Ranma has been led around by the nose from start to finish. Ranma couldn't win even if he were completely even with Seiji." Misoki stated matter-of- factly.  
  
Ranma felt tired, it was partially from the constantly moving but mostly from the relentless pressure from Seiji. He was tempted to test the possibility of out running Seiji and starting the fight over without having such a huge disadvantage, but he somehow knew that the fight would be over if he did that. Instead, Ranma had two options left: keep up the current movement, or launch a full out assault.  
  
Ranma knew that it wouldn't take long for him to slip and offer an opening if he kept up the movement. He had already faked an opening several times by now, but Seiji's ki reading abilities were magnificent and the ice prince did not bite on any of Ranma's baits.  
  
Ranma knew that an offensive assault would force Seiji to beat him instead of beating himself. Unfortunately, he already knew that attacking Seiji when the other boy was expecting it was a bad idea, the feeling from his hands had come back earlier, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to win with a straight on confrontation, which is the reason why Seiji chose this strategy.  
  
Ranma needed some sort of break, something to break Seiji's concentration and allow him to attack without Seiji being fully ready. He got that break when a light drizzle of rain began.  
  
Ranma did not hesitate when he noticed Seiji's ki lock slip slightly. He quickly launched himself into the air, performing one of the Saotome school's most complex moves: Hawk's Claw. Ranma remembers Genma telling him about the origin of Hawk's Claw as he twists his body upside down, striking down at Seiji wth his claw shaped hands and the ki they produced.  
  
Hawk's claw was created when the original founder of anything goes, in a hunting trip during his youth, watched a hawk sweep down to snag a rabbit. The founder had an epiphany while watching the hawk's beautiful form and natural movement. After finding the correct way to apply ki with the move, Hawk's Claw was first created as a move in the aerial arsenal of anything goes.  
  
Seiji was quick to recover from his momentary distraction and moves to meet Ranma. Setting himself under Ranma's line of descent, Seiji punches up, forming an uppercut of ice ki to meet with Ranma's slashing ki claws.  
  
A sharp crack sounded as both fighters were shaken by the head on blow. Seiji was driven backwards while Ranma used the impact to drive himself back up in the air. Both boys seemed even in this exchange.  
  
Ranma felt grateful to Genma as he continued to the second phase of Hawk's Claw. Genma had been especially strict when training Ranma about this move, and incredulous when he saw that Ranma had mastered the move in a few hours. The modifications made by Genma Saotome to the original Hawk's Claw were one of his finest accomplishments. Genma's version of Hawk's Claw allows the user to use a complicated ki routine, effective only when the body is upside down, to quickly get replenish ki and continue the attack. In theory, the move, combined with the proper use of aerial pursuit, should be able to continue until the enemy was exhausted and the battle won due to the advantage of gravity on each strike and the quick ki recovery.  
  
Ukyo had perked up when Ranma stopped moving and began to strike back. It certainly looked as if Ranma was staying with Seiji, perhaps even holding the advantage now.  
  
Ukyo turned to observe the man who had predicted the quick victory for Seiji, but Misoki's attentions were transfixed on Ranma's form. Ukyo frowned upon hearing Misoki muttering under his breath, the name Saotome was audible more than once.  
  
The whispering of the audience had grown in volume as Ranma stayed with their ice prince. Some began to look a bit worried as Ranma drove Seiji back with his fourth performance of Hawk's Claw.  
  
Ranma, however, knew something was wrong while he begins his fifth Hawk's Claw: Seiji had countered each Hawk's Claw with the same ice ki uppercut, and the ki behind that uppercut seems to be getting stronger, not weaker as Ranma had expected.  
  
Ranma saw the small smile on Seiji's face and knew that he'd fallen into a trap: Seiji intentionally let him attack, hoping for a quick finish. Seiji didn't lose his concentration because it started raining, that was a fake, designed to trick Ranma into launching an offensive attack.  
  
Ranma twisted in the air after the sixth Hawk's Claw met with similar results, his fingers had started to feel numb and he wanted to end this attack.  
  
"Won't be that easy," Seiji said as he moved to intercept Ranma, forcing the younger boy to continue Hawk's Claw, knowing that his only chance for victory is to outlast Seiji.  
  
Ukyo watched in growing dismay as the sound of claw and uppercut meeting grew fainter with each clash: Ranma's pained expression makes it all too clear who's winning the fight.  
  
After the eighth time he executed Hawk's Claw, Ranma could no longer feel his hands, not even pumping all the ki he had into them would allow a quick enough recovery for the ninth strike. Gritting his teeth, Ranma twists his body into the motions of Hawk's Claw again: he wasn't going to be beaten!  
  
Ukyo looked on in horror as Ranma falters in the Hawk's Claw during the ninth strike, no longer able to control the move. Ranm was hit square in the chest by Seiji's uppercut and sent flying back ten meters, landing shakily on his feet. All of Ukyo's hope for a win was dashed when Ranma spits out a mouth full of dark blood and Seiji charges to finish the injured boy.  
  
Seiji felt excited and disappointed: he had gotten a better fight than he would have expected, Saotome had surprised him by lasting so long against the ice ki uppercut that the third level ice ki almost wasn't enough; Yet, the fight was still missing that certain something, Seiji had been in control the whole time and never felt in danger of losing. No matter, it was time to finish this, Seiji thought as he used his index and middle fingers to force ice ki into Ranma's heart pressure point. This move would render his opponent motionless for a while and have some nasty side effects later on.  
  
Seiji was surprised when he struck the pressure point over Ranma's heart: it felt like strinking out swinging or punching the air, his ki was absorbed into Ranma's body. Seiji had little time to recover as Ranma launched an all out assault, tagging him multiple times.  
  
Ranma pressed his attack and is relieved his plan had worked. Pretending to perform Hawk's Claw, Ranma forced most of his ki into a shield around his chest, cushioning Seiji's blow. When he was sent flying in the air, Ranma used the time to quickly replenish his ki and heal feeling back into his hands. He felt a lot better once the clogged blood had been spit out, restoring his ki flow to its normal state.  
  
Ranma pushed his advantage on Seiji, feeling the cold invading his heart pressure point. He had to take that strike from Seiji so that he could use his only advantage, the element of surprise. Even though he had successfully tricked Seiji and managed to eliminate most of the invading ki, some had still made their way through his ki block and the ice ki was now invading his body.  
  
Ranma reluctantly let up his attack and sprang back from Seiji once he saw that the ice prince wasn't going to be easily overwhelmed. Ranma didn't want to give up the advantage, especially against a fighter of Seiji's caliber, but he had to eliminate the remaining ice ki before it caused permanent damage.  
  
The battle was at a standstill as Ranma and Seiji recovered their strengths. The crowd was silent as both fighters stood motionless with their eyes closed, the fight had turned into a race to see who could finish healing first. Seiji's face turned from blue to red to blue, the droplets of rain that fell near him turning to ice. A stream of mist rose from Ranma's head.  
  
Seiji recovered first as he was the less injured of the two and had a larger amount of ki to draw from. However, he did not take the opportunity to press the still healing Ranma, instead choosing to wait for his adversary to recover.  
  
"You surprised me Ranma Saotome. Good." Seiji smiled, "I guess we'll take this up a notch."  
  
Ranma watched his foe wearily. While Ranma only had half of his ki remaining, Seiji seemed to have some infinite supply to draw from.  
  
"You're the first opponent to withstand the third level of ice ki." Seiji said as his face turned a darker shade of blue. "But will you be able to withstand the fourth?"  
  
Seiji began to walk in no particular pattern, yet in a strange rhythm, as he applied his ice ki pressure on Ranma.  
  
Ranma immediately noticed the difference in the fourth level ice ki as Seiji's pressure grew much greater. With each step Seiji took, the ice prince seemed to grow larger and more intimidating, quickly erasing whatever advantage or confidence Ranma had gained from his previous success.  
  
Ranma didn't know that Seiji was greatly surprised by Ranma's ability to even stand against the ice ki pressure. Seiji wondered briefly why Ranma seemed more resistant to ice ki than before the fight had started, this shouldn't have been the case since Ranma's ki was weaker now.  
  
"Hmm, the Saotome boy is full of surprises." Misoki said with a sad tone.  
  
"What do you mean daddy?" Rei asked her father while keeping her gaze locked onto the fight: she didn't want to miss a second of it. "Sure, he took Seiji by surprise once, but even I can see that Seiji's got this thing under control."  
  
Seiji decided the fight had gone on long enough. For the first time, he initiated an offensive flurry against Ranma, who began blocking and dodging with every ounce of his remaining strength.  
  
"Seiji was making him dance a jig with third level ice ki earlier, but now Seiji's fourth level ice ki doesn't seem to be hurting him as much. This boy's got some amazing adaptability." Misoki explained to his daughter.  
  
"That means that the longer this goes, the better Ran-chan's chances are." Ukyo, who was lifted out of her depressed state by Ranma's earlier comeback, could now envision victory and couldn't resist voicing the observation.  
  
"Ranma very well could pull it off, if his opponent was not Seiji. Unfortunately, I don't think Seiji will give your friend enough time to catch up." Misoki explained to Ukyo in the same tone he used with Rei.  
  
Ukyo watched worriedly as Ranma and Seiji danced, silent sometimes and thunderous others. Ukyo's worries began to lessen as Ranma seemed to weather the initial storm of Seiji's attack and the fighting shifted from one-sided to an even bout.  
  
"Looks like Ran-chan's doing fine to me. I think you were wrong this time." Ukyo said with teasingly to Misoki. Rei directed an angry scowl at Ukyo and a worried, questioning glance to her father.  
  
"Is that so?" Misoki seemed amused by Ukyo's assessment and Rei's worry. "This Ranma certainly has been very entertaining. Rei, please tell Seiji to bring miss Kounji and mister Saotome to my study after he's done."  
  
Rei and Ukyo shared mystified expressions as the grand Master of Misoki dojo walked away without another glance at the fighters, quickly replaced with angry scowls when they noticed the other's identical look.  
  
Ranma was confused as he fought Seiji evenly. Somehow his body seemed to be steadily adapting to the ice ki's freezing effects, but that still didn't account for the current state of affairs. This fight should have gone differently, Seiji's vast ki reserve should have been able to overwhelm Ranma even if his body was immune to the icy effect. When Seiji's attack first began, the ice prince was holding all the cards. Ranma had been pushed to the brink and Seiji would have been able to land several blows if the attack kept its intensity. Inexplicably, Seiji's movements had become incredibly sloppy, for someone of his caliber, and the ice ki relentlessly attacking Ranma had backed off.  
  
It was like Seiji was holding back his ki and wasting some of his attacks: occasionally one of Seiji's palm strikes would have no apparent target. Ranma wondered what his opponent was up to as the drizzle grew to a storm, the rain drops pounding his back with intensity: Seiji was too good to be messing up like this.  
  
Ranma suddenly realized that he shouldn't have been able to feel any rain drops in his present heightened state: with the intensified ki field around his body, he shouldn't have been slightly hurt by the rain; worst yet, he could only feel the rain on his back, there seemed to be no rain falling on any other area of his body. Ranma forced his concentration to its highest level and immediately wished he hadn't: he could feel the pin prick sensation coming from no less than twenty pressure points, all on his back. The twenty were minor pressure points, spaced out around the two major pressure points of the back. Ranma marveled at the skill of this technique as he felt those two major pressure points being struck by the phantom rain. It was his last sensation before falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
Seiji flexed his fingers as he completed the kata he'd been using against Ranma. This fight was more than he expected and he'd been given instructions to subdue the boy without harm. It was a good thing he'd finishing learning the Snow Dance technique, otherwise the fight would have resulted in injury to both fighters, albeit Seiji's injuries would have been lighter, Seiji thought as he played with a small, thin, round sheet of ice he held in his right hand, identical to the twenty-two ice disks currently displayed on Ranma's back.  
  
*****  
  
Ukyo felt helpless when the dojo students took Ranma into the Misoki house, although it was more like a palace than a house. Rei relayed Misoki's request immediately after Seiji's victory and the ice prince commanded an escort of five older students to do just that, oddly telling them to not disturb Ranma or Ukyo. Ukyo's briefly noted the luxurious, spacious surroundings and eighteenth century architecture, instead thinking of possible ways to escape this predicament.  
  
The dojo students eventually brought them in a large, simply decorated room. They had been relatively quiet and did not tease their two captives, making it evident the esteem in which Seiji was held. Ukyo had quickly realized that there was no way out of this situation unless they were released or rescued, not with an unconscious Ranma. The dojo students had left them to themselves, but Ukyo knew that a guard had to be around somewhere.  
  
Ukyo tried to wake Ranma several times to no avail, finally deciding to let him rest. The Okonomiyaki chef's mood darkened while thinking of their current situation: it was all Ukyo's fault. Ukyo had seen Ranma's ability and was sure that Ranma could have escaped if he tried. Given that Misoki didn't interfere with a fight amongst the younger generation, Ranma should have been able to elude Seiji: even though Seiji was the better fighter, they seemed fairly equal in speed. Ukyo wondered what the future held for them, what plans did Misoki have for them, how their fathers would react when they didn't get back for dinner, whether Genma and chef Kounji would make a heroic rescue.  
  
A million thoughts ran through Ukyo's mind while the sun began setting on this eventful day. Eventually Ukyo began to tire and fell asleep next to Ranma.  
  
Ukyo woke up when a cold, shivering arm touched the future chef's body. All grogginess quickly disappeared when Ukyo noticed that the cold shivering arm belonged to a colder, shivering Ranma. Ukyo grew more and more worried as the renewed attempts to wake Ranma paid no dividends. Ranma's breathing grew increasingly ragged as Ukyo sought some way to save him.  
  
While turning Ranma around, Ukyo noticed that there were now large blocks of ice growing from Ranma's back. Ukyo screamed and cried for Ranma while turning him back around and checking his breath again.  
  
Ukyo collapsed onto Ranma's body and sobbed.  
  
Ranma had stopped breathing.  
  
End chapter 2d 


	6. Chapter 2e: Yin and Yang

Author's comments: A large portion of this chapter is written from Ukyo's perspective and Ukyo will finally be referred to as a girl. But Ranma still doesn't know.  
  
Chapter 2e: Yin and Yang  
  
Ranma's first conscious thought was of how cold it was. He could scarcely form coherent thoughts and was barely aware of his body, what little sensation he had fading as he began to fall back into unconsciousness. Ranma felt the like he was drifting away, somehow this brought back a strong sense of déjà vu.  
  
Ranma instinctively fought the urge to re-enter the darkness, feeling for his ki, his lifeforce. Ranma's effort to reach his ocean, the center of his ki, was thwarted by twenty-two icy blocks on his back. Together, the invading ice blocks formed a seemingly impenetrable wall between Ranma and his only salvation.  
  
Ranma desperately fought to grab control of his ki, all the while losing more and more of his consciousness. Ranma knew that his efforts would not succeed but refused to give up, knowing that he had to somehow eliminate the ice ki's presence before it did any permanent damage. Just as Ranma felt like the contest was lost, he suddenly felt the presence of another ki, which served to push back the effects of the ice ki.  
  
Ranma thanked his unknown assistant: even though the ki felt relatively weak compared to his own, it was not under the block of the ice ki and he was able to guide it. The extra ki felt strange, different from Ranma's own ki: it felt gentle while Ranma's ki was fierce, like silk while Ranma's ki was like iron.  
  
Ranma guided the silky ki to his ocean, hoping that the small path he'd cleared with the silky ki would be enough to access his own ki and undo the ice blocks. He felt astonished when the silky ki suddenly mixed with his own ki, bringing a new sense of balance and harmony.  
  
Ranma didn't know how much this infusion of soft ki would aid him as a martial artist. Yin and Yang are the two components that bring balance to the world, and to ki. Yin is the gentler, cooler side of ki while Yang is the fierce, fiery side of ki. What branch of ki a martial artist practices depends on the ki control technique used and the natural disposition of the person: a gentle girl is going to have a much harder time controlling and generating Yang ki than Yin ki. Ranma, as with most male martial artists, had naturally been attached to the Yang branch of ki and developed it over the course of the training trip.  
  
While Ranma had been able to greatly increase his ki the past several months, his progress had greatly slowed and he had become increasingly irritated and frustrated. The reason for his lack of progress wasn't because of the fact that he slacked off in training, rather, it was because he trained too hard. Before Ranma made his breakthrough, his ki consisted mostly of Yang ki, but a fair amount of Ying ki was also present to help him balance: just like how even the most masculine of men have some sort of soft side. If he had progressed naturally, albeit slowly, as a normal martial artist, his Yin and Yang ki would have stayed proportional and the balanced would have been preserved. However, when Ranma made his great leap in ki, the extra ki that infused into his ocean on that day turned naturally to the stronger of the two incumbent ki, the Yang ki.  
  
Therefore, Ranma has been dealing with greatly unbalanced ki for the past few months. In his fights with Genma and Seiji, Ranma was inpatient, unwilling to wait out his opponent and rushing into the battle: it was because his pure Yang ki was taking control of his emotions during the match. Ukyo's natural Yin ki, even though it wasn't vast in quantity, had been a soothing presence for Ranma and was one reason why he liked to spend so much time with the future chef.  
  
Ranma's old Yin ki had been suppressed for a long time, taking a back seat to the Yang ki. Had he continued to progress this way, Ranma's personality would have turned more and more fiery, eventually leading him to lose control of his ki and possibly ending his future as a martial artist.  
  
Now, though, the infusion of the silky, Yin, ki had served to awaken his old Yin ki and increase the amount of Yin and overall ki, once again provide balance with the Yang ki. Ranma wasn't sure what was going on internally, all he knew was that it felt very comforting and soothing, negating the chilliness of the ice ki. He quickly began using his new, balanced ki to attack the twenty-two ice ki blocks on his back.  
  
*****  
  
Ukyo felt utterly helpless, knowing that Ranma's life force was draining away and not being able to assist him. Wiping away her tears, Ukyo placed her hands on Ranma's chest. She was determined to do every thing possible and sent all of the limited ki reserves in her body to Ranma.  
  
Ukyo started to shiver as the iciness of Ranma's body began to affect her faster since she was using all her ki to aid Ranma. Ukyo grit her teeth and continued attempting to revive Ranma, not caring what effect it was having on herself.  
  
With all the fighting, injuries, emotional highs and lows from earlier, Ukyo wasn't able to generate much ki before feeling faint. She was about to pass out when she felt a surge of ki re-enter her body, easing away her fatigue and injuries while warming her up.  
  
Ukyo giggled in joy when she noticed Ranma's heartbeat, faint but steadily growing stronger. She figured that Ranma must be getting better and slowly released the ki link between them. She let the link go completely when Ranma didn't seem to suffer. Ukyo signed in relief, feeling the exhaustion of this day as her adrenaline resided.  
  
Ukyo still couldn't help feeling scared at the mental image of Ranma's dead body. While flipping Ranma over to wake him, Ukyo had noticed that there were twenty two blocks of ice which seemed to grow from his back. There were two particularly large ice blocks that were the size of basketballs while the other, smaller blocks were the size of baseballs. Ranma's shirt had shattered into frozen pieces when Ukyo touched it. Ukyo was sure that they looked a complete mess right now.  
  
Ukyo glanced around the room to let her thoughts focus on something else. The room was traditionally decorated, with wooden floors and Japanese paintings. It held no furniture beside a desk in one corner, a tea table in the middle of the room, and the jade bed Ranma lay on. Ukyo thought that it must have been used for meditation purposes.  
  
Ukyo barely registered footsteps when the door opened behind her. Spinning around to meet whoever came in, Ukyo dropped her stance when she saw that it was the tall man from earlier, the master of the Misoki dojo and the one who ordered Ranma and her to be held as prisoners.  
  
"What do you want from us? We're just kids and you shouldn't pick on us like this. Do you know what almost happened to Ran-chan?" Ukyo lost her composure as she confronted Misoki, who brushed her apart and rushed to Ranma's side.  
  
Ukyo wondered what was wrong as Misoki examined Ranma, first cursing beneath his breath and then looking quizzical. She tried to stop him from putting his hands on the ice blocks on Ranma's back but her efforts were futile as he gently pushed her to one side. Ukyo was relieved when Misoki withdrew from Ranma, but her worries started again when the ice ki master seemed to settle into deep thought.  
  
"Master Misoki?" Ukyo said with respect, something seemed to be wrong and maybe Misoki would help Ranma: he seemed like a nice man. "Is there anything wrong with Ranma?"  
  
Misoki looked at her pleading eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "Your name is Uc-chan? Well, I told Seiji during their fight to subdue your friend Ranma without hurting him and Seiji did just that in a most inventive way. However, I did not realize that those boys who brought you to my study would set him on the special jade training bed. I'm not sure how it will turn out now."  
  
"My real name's Ukyo Kounji, only my friends can call me Uc-chan." Ukyo said defiantly, "what do you mean you told Seiji not to hurt him? You were next to me the whole time and I never heard anything. And what's the jade bed have to do with anything? How did Seiji beat Ran-chan anyway?"  
  
Misoki waited patiently for Ukyo's questions to finish, "Well Ukyo Kounji, you're certainly spirited and brave. Most girls your age, even older girls, would be crying in the corner by now had they been in the same situation."  
  
Ukyo felt proud as Misoki praised her but gestured for Misoki to continue by pointing at Ranma. Chef Kounji had always said that his daughter showed remarkable calm and poise for a child her age, maybe it was the art of cooking and running the restaurant, with its need for patience, organization, and calm when a million things were going on, that made Ukyo the way she is.  
  
"Let me answer your questions one by one young Kounji." Misoki began, "I told Seiji not to hurt Ranma by using an advanced ki technique that filtered my voice in a single direction. It was for Seiji's ears only so no one else heard my instruction to him."  
  
Misoki saw Ukyo's understanding nod and continued, "the way Seiji won the fight was to first create a very complex series of ice disks that held his ice ki, then place them onto Ranma's body in a certain order. This technique is called the Snow Dance and is primarily used for healing and training by the better members of our school. The way Seiji used it to attack is certainly very inventive and required a large amount of skill and an unaware opponent."  
  
Ukyo also marveled at Seiji's ki control, to have planted the disks on Ranma's back when he was facing Ranma the entire time was difficult enough. To have done it without drawing Ranma's attention seemed downright impossible. She wondered why Misoki would tell her the secret to this technique but then realized that Misoki didn't need to use this technique to finish challengers.  
  
"When the snow dance is applied as an offensive attack on someone who is not a practitioner of ice ki, the opponent will lose consciousness and remain unconscious until the snow dance is removed. This is what happened with our friend Ranma until he was brought to this room and put onto the jade bed. You see, the jade bed is a treasure of our family. It is an extremely rare form of jade, found by an ancestor in the Himalayas, that allows a member of my school to train their ice ki more proficiently. Seiji, in fact, used the Jade bed to train until he reached the fourth level of ice ki." Misoki explained to Ukyo.  
  
"You mean the jade bed interfered with that snow dance technique? So what is happening to Ran-chan now? And can you help him?" Ukyo asked with concern.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not exactly sure what is happening with Ranma. I thought at first that he would either be able to overpower the ice ki and wake up or go the other way: letting the ice ki take over and freeze his entire body. The latter option seemed to have happened, but that's not the case. I tested his ki and something strange is happening. My best guess is that your friend is adapting to the ice ki, a situation that's never been known to happen." Misoki said with amusement.  
  
"You mean Ranma's training himself in your ice ki now? Then he'll be able to beat Seiji next time." Ukyo said excitedly before remembering that she was talking to Seiji's father.  
  
Misoki laughed softly at Ukyo's embarrassed expression, "I don't think he's exactly learning ice ki. It's more like he's adapting his ki to the ice ki, quite remarkable actually."  
  
"So he'll be all right." Ukyo said in a relieved voice.  
  
"He should be fine once he finishes whatever he's doing Ukyo. Now, I've answered plenty of your questions, may I ask a few of my own?" Misoki said politely.  
  
Ukyo, in her worry over Ranma, had forgotten the chain of events that led them to their current predicament. But Misoki's comments jogged her memory and she was suddenly worried again: Misoki seemed nice and treated her very politely and patiently, but Ukyo still had no idea why Misoki wanted to see them, it surely couldn't have been over the little incident at the restaurant.  
  
"Don't worry Ukyo, I'm merely curious about your friend. I don't mean any harm to either of you." Misoki said upon seeing Ukyo's expression.  
  
After Ukyo's nod, Misoki brought a picture from his desk, "Do you know this man?"  
  
Ukyo saw a picture of two men, smiling into the camera while clapping each other's shoulders. They looked kind of old to Ukyo, meaning they were in the late teens to early twenties, and stood in front of the Misoki dojo wearing identical white gi. Ukyo immediately recognized the man on the left to be a young Misoki and concentrated on the man on the right, the one Misoki was pointing to.  
  
This man on the right looked stouter than Misoki, although still in good shape, with no real discerning feature besides his long, flowing hair. Ukyo was about to reply that she didn't know who he was when the familiar pair of glasses he wore finally jogged her memory.  
  
"That's uncle Saotome! Wow, he looks so different with hair and he's not fat. I've gotta show this to Ranma." Ukyo said excitedly while wondering how her fiancé would look when he got old, hopefully Ranma could keep his long hair.  
  
"Oh you know Genma, is he Ranma's father?" Misoki asked after promising Ukyo that he would show Ranma the picture once the latter woke up.  
  
"Yeah he's Ranma's dad. You know him too? Well you must cause you're in the picture with him! I'm sure glad that you're friends: I thought we were in real trouble here for a little while. How come you didn't know that Ranma was uncle Saotome's son?" Ukyo was overjoyed at this revelation. Ranma and she could learn those neat tricks with ice ki from uncle Saotome's friend.  
  
"Ukyo, Ukyo, I know Genma well enough; and we were friends, the best of friends, once. But I think that relationship ended a long time ago, even before his latest antics." Misoki said while looking sadly at Ranma.  
  
"Why aren't you friends anymore?" Ukyo suddenly began to feel less comfortable.  
  
Misoki didn't reply, shaking his head and smiling sadly. "Ranma's shirt got torn during the battle. I'll have someone bring a fresh shirt for him and food for both of you. I bet you are hungry." He said before leaving the room.  
  
Ukyo heard Misoki talk with someone and thought that he wasn't going to answer her question at all. To her surprise, Misoki slowly walked back in, taking a seat on the floor before the jade bed and watching the sleeping Ranma.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you why we're not friends anymore." Misoki said after a long minute, "we'll start from the beginning if you'd like to hear my story."  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"I met Genma when we were both young. I was sixteen and he was eighteen. We had similar interests in the pursuit of the art and quickly became friends despite our different backgrounds: I was the heir to the Misoki dojo while Genma was a Ronin. Genma told me of his quest to find the last samurai Kento and I was immediately interested. However, I did not believe searching all over the world was a wise way to find Kento and offered for Genma to stay at this very dojo while I used my family's resources to locate news about Kento's traveling habits." Misoki paused when two dojo students brought a new shirt, tea, and food, waiting for them to leave before continuing.  
  
"Genma stayed at the dojo for a while, sparring with the rest of our students during the day and drinking with me during the night. We shared a common ambition: to become great martial artists. I found Genma's candor and attitude refreshing at the time, the rest of the dojo always seemed to tip toe around me because of my status but Genma was different. Our friendship grew as the days went by and no word about Kento reached us. One day after our drinking game, Genma and I decided to seal our friendship by becoming blood brothers. Genma was older, so I became his little brother, and Ranma here is really my nephew, unfortunately I've never met him before today." Misoki paused to look at Ranma sadly.  
  
"One day during the fourth summer of my acquaintance with Genma, my sources revealed to me that Misoki made was said to make an annual pilgrimage to The Peace of Heaven, a Buddhist temple in a remote mountain location. Genma and I were overjoyed to hear this news. Finally, our efforts the past three years had paid off."  
  
"We set off for the temple one month before the date of Kento's annual visit. It was a technologically backwards region of the country where the nearby villages still relied on the same methods their ancestors did to provide and live. Our first visit to the temple caused quite the commotion: the temple was attended by an elderly, head monk and three younger monks and rarely received outside visitors due to their remote location. Genma and I stated our intentions to find Kento and become his students. We asked the head monk whether it was true that Kento visited that particular temple. He replied that Kento did indeed visit, but that the timing of the visit wasn't exact. He said that in order to have a chance to meet Kento, Genma and I needed to stay at the temple. We agreed."  
  
"Life at the temple turned out to be harder than we believed. We had to obey the same code that the monks obeyed and did chores to earn the right to stay in the temple. Genma wasn't particularly fond of his chores but I did his share as well as my own since he was my blood brother. Genma also didn't appreciate the Buddhist rules about not eating meat or drinking liquor, he would often sneak out to a nearby village for food and drink. At first, He would bring back food for me too, but I didn't want to disrespect the temple so he ended up finishing the food himself."  
  
"The one chore that Genma participated in was the daily water fetching. Each morning, we would walk to a nearby stream and gather fresh water for the temple. We would often run into various villagers who also came for the fresh water. I often stopped to help whoever needed it when Genma would fetch his share of the water and head back to the temple. Genma told me that I should always look out for myself first, that helping these villagers would gain me nothing and waste my time and energy."  
  
"During dinner, unfortunate people who couldn't find food that day, Genma called them beggars, would often show up at the temple and ask for a spare bite. We shared meals with the monks and would split up each meal into portions before hand. Each person had a right to decide whether to share his meal or not. I often ended up going to bed hungry while Genma always insisted on finishing his food, saying that he had no desire to give handouts to these beggars."  
  
"Three months went by without any sign of Kento. One day after returning from fetching water, the elderly monk told us that Kento was in the temple's prayer room and wanted to meet with both of us, separately. Genma went first while I waited, his talk with Kento must not have gone well because he was steaming mad after running out of prayer room. I was summoned to see Kento next and I was nervous. This man was my idol and a legend among our people. I'll never forget my first meeting with Kento. He seemed age-less, his features were young yet his eyes and aura held that confidence and knowledge one gains with age. I felt naked meeting his gaze, the man seemed to see through to my very soul. He gave the impression of an immovable mountain, ready and able to carry the responsibility of the world. I considered myself a good martial artist at the time, but I was sure that he could have destroyed me with his pinky."  
  
"I begged Kento to be his student and he laughed, telling me that the past three months were a test of sorts where he measured my character. Kento said that he could not teach me much because of the fact that I had already progressed so much in my own school, but he still offered various lessons on my style and allowed me to refer to him as sensei. Kento told me to go back to Kyoto, promising to visit."  
  
"Kento told me that he had rejected Genma's requests, deciding that Genma did not have the character and would only taint the art. I spoke with a crushed Genma after acknowledging Kento as my sensei. I couldn't bare to see my blood-brother so sad and promised him that I would put in a good word with Kento when next we met."  
  
"Seisei Kento kept his word the next few years, stopping by the Misoki dojo and making adjustments and suggestions to my art. I begged sensei Kento to help Genma the same way he helped me and he relented after a while. Sensei Kento agreed to teach Genma some new moves but he didn't want to deal with Genma personally, I was picked to be the middleman. That move you saw Ranma use earlier, the Hawk's Claw, was a modified version that sensei Kento taught Genma through me. I knew that Genma wasn't happy having to take lessons from his little brother. But I didn't know how much."  
  
"One day, sensei Kento visited and gave me a rare scroll. He said that it held an incredible technique that even he had yet to figure out. Sensei Kento wanted me to keep the scroll while he met with an old enemy. I asked my sensei why he was being so cautious. He replied that he was sure to win in a head to head clash with his old enemy, a vile man named Happosai and nicknamed the little demon. However, Happosai was remarkably resilient and resourceful as well as being the best thief in the world. Sensei Kento didn't want to risk the scroll falling into Happosai's hands so he trusted it in my possession, knowing that Happosai would be too busy with him to come bother me."  
  
"I told Genma of my latest meeting and the scroll. I trusted my blood brother and didn't think anything of it. The next morning, I found Genma's room to be empty and our family's vault robbed. The worst thing was that the scroll was missing. I would later learn that Genma had been Happosai's student for years, using my trust to gain an advantage in the battle between Happosai and Kento. I haven't seen Genma since that day so long ago."  
  
Misoki stopped his long tale and signed, again looking sadly at Ranma before drinking his tea.  
  
Ukyo felt sorry for Misoki. Uncle Saotome sounded like a bad man, so bad that the great samurai Kento refused to teach him martial arts. However, Ranma Saotome was Ukyo's immediate concern. "Master Misoki, what's gonna happen to Ran-chan? Are you going to use him to get back at uncle Saotome?"  
  
"No Ukyo, I won't use him against Genma. I am only holding him here to have a talk with him once he wakes up. You see, Ranma is still my nephew and young. I liked what I saw of him today in the battle with Seiji. I want to give him the choice to stay with my dojo. I want to prevent Genma from turning Ranma into another Genma Saotome." Misoki said with conviction.  
  
"Oh.," it was Ukyo's only reply as she thought about this situation. She didn't see anything wrong with Ranma staying, that way they got to stay in Kyoto and close to her father.  
  
Earlier today, Ukyo's father had told her that Genma had agreed to the union of Ukyo and Ranma. Genma's condition was a fairly large dowry, and he was going to continue Ranma's training on the road. Chef Kounji's agreed and Genma was set to take Ukyo on the training trip.  
  
Ukyo didn't know what to think. She knew that it was her responsibility to go with her fiancé. While the trip sounded fun and she liked spending time with Ranma, Ukyo knew that she would miss her father and the Okonomiyaki restaurant. Now it seemed as if that problem would not exist if Misoki got Ranma to stay in Kyoto.  
  
"As for Genma, well, I had pretty much decided to let him get away with his misdeeds against me since we are still blood brothers. However, that fool must have seen my inaction as some form of weakness, daring to return here last night and repeating his thievery." Ukyo noticed that Misoki seemed to be speaking to himself, the angry tone seemed unnatural in this man's voice.  
  
A knock from the door announced the presence of a dojo student. Misoki was informed that there were intruders in the dojo.  
  
Ukyo was scared as she watched Misoki's face darken, the temperature in the room plummeted while Misoki's face and hands turned blue.  
  
"Genma, I won't let you get away with it this time. You will not keep my Jade of Hope from me."  
  
*****  
  
Ranma had returned to his senses for quite some time, able to hear and feel but unable to open his eyes or move. He heard most of Misoki and Ukyo's conversation while neither knew that he was awake.  
  
Ranma agreed with Misoki's guess that he was somehow adapting to the ice ki. He could tell because instead of eliminating the ice disks on his back, his new balanced ki seemed to be absorbing the ice ki into itself. Ranma was working on the twenty small ice disks, the process seemed to get faster with each disk absorbed.  
  
Ranma still felt the iciness from his back and the bed that he lay on. But instead of causing discomfort, it actually relaxed him and increased his ki.  
  
Ranma remembered the story Genma told him about the Misoki dojo when Misoki told Ukyo the other version. Ranma had a pretty good idea whose version was true, the way Genma acted in Misoki's story was the standard behavior for the older Saotome. As Misoki told Ukyo of his wish to keep Ranma at the dojo as a student, the young martial artist felt torn. He wanted to stay at the dojo and study their techniques, Misoki seemed a very nice and honorable man, something Genma was not. On the other hand, Genma was his father and a constant companion through out his life, and Ranma liked traveling with his father despite all his father's shortcomings, Ranma thought life as wandering martial artist was as good as it gets.  
  
Ranma started on the fifteenth disk when Misoki finished his story. The announcement of intruders brought a sense of dread, Ranma ventured to guess that it was Genma and chef Kounji: he knew from experience that his old man had remarkable ways of finding Ranma.  
  
Ranma heard Misoki take Ukyo to where the intruders were surrounded and doubled his efforts, wanting to see what happened at Misoki and Genma's reunion. He hoped that the two wouldn't come to blows: blood brothers should look out for each other like he and Ukyo.  
  
End chapter 2e 


	7. Chapter 2f: Family and Honor

Chapter 2f: Family and Honor  
  
Genma grimaced disgustedly at his current plight and thought about how it came to be: Somehow the stupid boy and Kounji's brat had gotten themselves into this mess with the Misoki dojo. Genma knew that something was wrong when neither came back for dinner, Ranma would never miss a meal. Genma immediately guessed that the only place that had anything against the children was the Misoki dojo. Sure Genma may have been the main reason why they wanted Ranma and Ukyo, but it was certainly not his fault that those two would be foolish enough to be captured.  
  
Genma told chef Kounji where he thought the children were and the other man had rushed over to the Misoki dojo. Genma followed the chef and suggested that they explore the dojo first via rooftops, knowing that Kounji was a fair martial artist. The two of them had no trouble avoiding attention, after all, Genma had spent a good amount of time here before and had recently visited: the layout of the dojo was very fresh in his mind.  
  
Genma cursed his luck as the two men made their way around the large grounds of the dojo, just when he'd finally caught a break in his training of Ranma and found something that would work a lot better than the Catfist, the boy had to go and complicate things. Genma would leave the Kounji brat to her fate in a second, but his heir and future meal ticket couldn't be allowed to stay in Misoki's presence for long, who knows what types of ideas Ranma would gain from this place.  
  
After finding no sign of Ranma or Ukyo in most of the holding places he was familiar with, Genma brought Kounji to the dojo's kitchen area: all this work was making Genma hungry.  
  
The kitchen area was huge, as large as a decent sized house for most people. There were four rooms in which the cooks worked and an additional room where the finished food was set out. Genma figured to just sneak in and grab a few dozen rolls of sushi before continuing his search. However, Genma didn't anticipate that the kitchen would be a trap and thus his current predicament: Kounji and Genma stood back to back in the small courtyard just outside the kitchen rooms, surrounded by the Misoki dojo's top martial artists. Damn, Genma thought as he wolfed down the rice ball he swiped before the ambush, that Misoki sure knows me well.  
  
Genma scanned the crowd quickly, weighing his options and chances. He'd decided that the rescue was off as soon as he was aware of the ambush. But their attempts to retreat didn't succeed as the dojo's forces kept them pinned in this position. Most of the dojo's forces were advanced students, good martial artists, but Genma had no doubt that he could escape easily even if there were ten times the number. Maybe Kounji would have a harder time, but Genma wasn't about to be bothered with minor details.  
  
What stopped Genma from retreating was the four men leading the dojo's troops. He recognized all of them: Maru Hibiki, Edo Honda, Juda Michu, and Choryu Misoki. Maru, Edo, and Juda were three of the four Misoki guardians, a post reserved for the four fierest warriors of the Misoki dojo, while Choryu was Misoki's younger brother.  
  
Maru Hibiki was the most physically imposing member of the group, standing six foot six with a powerful body-builder type body. At thirty years of age, Maru was the youngest member of the four guardians. He would have been called handsome if one could get over his intimidating presence. Nicknamed the bull, the bo guardian, Maru's weapon of choice was a three segment bo that served as long nunchucks when separated and a long bo when connected. Genma remembered that this weapon was called the Corruptor of Spirit and was rumored to be indestructible and magical.  
  
While Maru seemed the model of an intense, physical martial artist, Edo Honda was the exact opposite. It wasn't that Edo was a pipsqueak, he was large, extremely large, large enough that he made Genma look thin and fit. Edo was, simply put, the fattest martial artist Genma had ever seen. His appearance was ridiculous, being as wide as he was tall, and one couldn't tell what he looked like under that mountain of fat on his face. Edo, nicknamed the pig, of course not many could use that nickname, the steel fan guardian, employed a twenty pound steel fan with razor sharp edges in battle; Genma always believed that Edo chose the weapon so that he could fan himself during a fight: Edo overheated easily. When Genma stayed at the Misoki dojo, Edo would often be ridiculed because of his appearance and simple mind. But that sort of ridicule stopped when Edo's skills as a martial artist grew and grew, almost as fast as his weight.  
  
Juda Michu was the most dangerous member of the four guardians. Aptly nicknamed the snake, the soft sword guardian moved with deadly grace and his weapons, a soft sword that seemed an extension of his arm, could split an opponent's weapon in half or wrap around the opponent's throat with equal ease. Juda, with his peculiar shaped head and sinewy body, even physically resembled a snake. Genma knew that he was known for his strategies, quick wits, charm, and the ability to lull someone into trusting him, only to find a knife in their back. Juda was not someone to make deals with, the only person that held his loyalty was Misoki.  
  
"Well well, look who decided to pay us a visit," Choryu Misoki smiled at Genma. Genma never liked Choryu: the man was tall, handsome, and sociable with all the ladies when they were young. Choryu's only fault was being the brother of Misoki: his martial arts and standing would always come second after his older brother. Genma thought there was something wrong with the man, the pleasant smile on his face never matched the cruel one in his eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to see how everyone was doing after all these years. Looks like you guys are all doing fine for yourselves, I'll be going now." Genma said as he began to edge toward the courtyard wall, stumbling on a small rock in his path. His girth and look often gave an impression of incompetence, and Genma was going to need any edge he could get here.  
  
"Traitor! You've got some nerve coming back here Genma. You'll be leaving all right, in a body bag." Maru Hibiki said as he loosened the Corruptor of Spirit.  
  
Genma winced as he regretted all those times he 'trained' Maru when Hibiki had first become a student at the dojo. Maru was an easy target then, young, unskilled, and reluctant to fight Genma's authority. But 'the Bull' had certainly grown up since those days and it looked as if Hibiki would play the role of the bully this time around. From what Genma had heard of Hibiki's activities, this man had no pity for anyone and enjoyed the beatings he inflicted.  
  
"Now now little Maru-chan, is that any way to talk to your old sensei boy?" Genma goaded as he watched Maru's reaction. He was pleased to see Hibiki's grip tighten, it seemed the man was still easy to anger.  
  
"I see that I'll have to teach you some respect again, just like the old days." Genma added before Maru could respond. Genma had decided that the quickest way out of this mess was to take a prisoner. It wouldn't be easy: Maru Hibiki had remarkable endurance and toughness even before his training began, but Maru was probably his best chance with this lot.  
  
"You want to teach me respect?" Maru seemed calmed as he exchanged glances with the others, "gladly Genma. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." He said with a cruel smile while caressing the Corruptor of Spirit.  
  
Genma motioned chef Kounji to stand back as he walked to the center of the courtyard, feeling relieved when Maru did the same with his companions, it wouldn't be easy to take Maru prisoner with the others butting in.  
  
While the two fighters studied each other, Genma felt the air tighten as Maru began to build up his ki. Genma raised his own ki at a rapid pace, knowing that he had to finish this quickly, hoping that Misoki wouldn't arrive until he had Maru subdued. Genma was glad that Maru had given his weapon to Choryu: Hibiki wanted to show off, but he wasn't half as dangerous without the weapon.  
  
With a simultaneous growl, Genma and Maru leapt at each other.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma felt his ki soar as the last ice disk was absorbed. His ki now felt different, it didn't increase greatly in quantity, but it felt purer, smoother, cooler.  
  
When he opened his eyes, it seemed as if the world became a little clearer to Ranma. He could tell the details of the room even though the only illumination came through the closed paper window from the full moon's light. Ranma marveled at his new sight as he looked at his hands, the details of the curves were clearer than ever before.  
  
Ranma rejoiced as he realized that sight wasn't the only sense that had improved during the nap. He could hear the sound of a guard walking outside. He could smell the food Misoki brought earlier better than before, although he had a pretty keen sense of sniffing out food. He could feel the air, fresh from the earlier rain. But most of all, Ranma could tell that his sixth sense was greatly improved: he knew that there were two guards outside, one pacing while the other sat; he knew that there were spiders, three of them, in the corner, without ever having seen them. It seemed as if he knew everything that was happening within a certain radius, estimated to be around ten meters. Ranma knew that this new ability would greatly improve his performance as a martial artist: Seiji would not be able to perform that trick from this afternoon on the new Ranma.  
  
Pausing briefly to celebrate, Ranma quickly wolfed down the food Misoki left and put on a new shirt. It was a white Misoki dojo gi that fit him well and smelled nice, but Ranma missed his orange shirt, that was another score to settle with Seiji.  
  
After easily subduing the two guards with pressure points, Ranma was surprised to see them shivering a bit. He briefly wondered how else his ki had changed as he began to follow Misoki and Ukyo's trail. It was a good thing that they'd been cooking Okonomiyaki earlier this afternoon, Ranma could easily pick up Ukyo's scent with his improved sense of smell.  
  
*****  
  
Genma cursed as he fought Maru Hibiki near his full strength. The man was much stronger than Genma had anticipated. The original plan had been for Maru to underestimate him and seek an opportunity to take the large man out with one attack. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Maru had improved greatly since Genma had last seen him. Genma was using most of his ki behind his attacks and Maru matched him blow for blow.  
  
Genma was glad that Hibiki had very simple offensive moves, it seemed as if the man focused on power and not technique. With the proper setup, Genma would still be able to take Hibiki down in time.  
  
Unfortunately, time was something he did not have as Misoki strode into the courtyard, carrying the small form of Ukyo.  
  
Edo Honda and Juda Michu bowed to Misoki while Choryu nodded his head. They parted to let their master to the front of the spectators.  
  
"That's enough Maru. You do not have enough to beat him without the Corruptor of Spirit. Please take a break so that I may speak with Genma." Misoki said with authority.  
  
"Yes Master." Maru said as he broke from Genma. "Hopefully we'll get to finish this some other time Genma." Maru sneered at Genma and then respectfully bowed to Misoki, but Genma could see an anger that flashed behind Maru's eyes when Misoki wasn't looking: so things weren't perfect in paradise after all, now if only Genma could use this to his advantage somehow.  
  
"Daddy!" Ukyo exclaimed as she spotted chef Kounji. She quickly scrambled down from Misoki's arms and ran to hug her father. Chef Kounji urgently made sure his daughter was all right.  
  
"Will everyone please give me a few moments to speak with Genma?" Misoki asked their audience. The dojo members bowed to their master again and left the courtyard: they had no doubt about Misoki's ability to handle Genma and no one defied Misoki's authority.  
  
"Mister Kounji, I apologize for everything that Ukyo has been through today. I will stop by your restaurant tomorrow to see that everything is all right. But now, will you leave us so that we can talk about some private issues?" Misoki gently asked chef Kounji.  
  
The chef hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Genma cursed the coward as he left with Ukyo.  
  
"Brother! Great to see you. How have you been lately? You look great, you've been working out haven't you? How's the wife and the kids??" Genma put on his best smile and tried to buddy up to Misoki.  
  
"It would have been good to see you under different circumstances Genma. Saori died after giving birth to Rei, my second child." Misoki spoke coldly.  
  
Genma winced at his old friend's tone. "I'm sorry for your loss, really! We'll have to get together and have a drink sometime, and I'll cheer you up just like the old days. But I'm a little busy tonight so I'll see you around." Genma edged his way toward the exit.  
  
"Not so fast Genma, You're not leaving without us settling a few things first." Misoki's voice broke from the pattern of monotonous coolness and held some anger.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me you're still angry about something that happened so long ago. We're blood brothers remember? We've gotta be bigger than petty issues." Genma spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Did you know that I decided to forgive you for everything?" Misoki was again calm, "it was my wife's wish before she died. She wanted me to give you one more chance, and I agreed."  
  
"You, you're not mad at me for steal. I mean borrowing the scroll anymore?" Genma was incredulous, if he had only known about this before! Genma's eyes grew wide as he imagined a new life of living off Misoki.  
  
"Oh I was disappointed in you being the one to take the scroll, along with other items, but I was actually glad that someone took the scroll for Happosai." Misoki said with a half smile.  
  
"Yes Genma," Misoki said upon seeing Genma's questioning look, "Master Kento left Happosai that scroll as a present, knowing that the little thief would get his hands on it sooner or later, we just weren't expecting you to be the traitor. You see, while the scroll does contain a powerful martial arts technique, it's not something that Happosai can benefit from. Learning the technique would be hard for the calmest Monk or Taoist, let along Happosai. Your master will only grow weaker and weaker the more he practices from the scroll while enjoying his worldly pleasures. I think the only way Happosai would have any chance of success was if he were locked away in solitary confinement for a few decades."  
  
Genma reeled from what Misoki had said. He struggled to form words as past events became clearer and clearer. The master, once so powerful and demonic, had been easily subdued by Genma and Soun and their little rebellion. Wait, what did Misoki say about solitary confinement?  
  
Genma pushed his worries about his old master to the side as Misoki continued, "So you see Genma, you actually did me a favor on that one. No, two favors, you got rid of Happosai and showed me your true colors. But again, I will not pursue the past any further, you may go after you've returned what is mine."  
  
"What do you mean old friend? The mast.. I mean Happosai took the scroll and all the other valuables I had. I'm sorry about what happened but he forced me, he used some sort of spell on me and I was too ashamed to return after realizing what I did." Genma began his newest tale.  
  
"No Genma, I don't want to hear this. Like I said, I don't care about the past. I want what you took from me last night. It is very important." Misoki spoke sternly.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking abo." Genma started.  
  
"Oh really, you mean you weren't here yesterday?" Misoki cut him off.  
  
"Nope, I was at the restaurant the whole time." Genma insisted.  
  
'You know, we've renovated the dojo a bit since you've left." Misoki swept his arms. " There weren't too many changes to the scenery, but we patched up some of the architectural problems and modernized a few of the facilities. And, we added surveillance to the vault room, in the form of a camera. The thief was wearing a hood, but we know him to be a martial artist, and his build was remarkably similar to yours. Maybe this is all coincidence, but I spoke with our cook the other day, and it seems that some of our dinners were stolen as well."  
  
Genma remained quiet.  
  
"What can you gain from taking the Jade of Hope?" Misoki spoke in a low voice, "I know the legend states that it will grant great power. But it's the most sought after item amongst martial artists and the most dangerous to possess. Several owners of the Hope have been done in by greedy martial artists and mercenaries. Even Kento himself kept the fact that he possessed the Hope quiet. Kento only told me he had Jade the Hope when he asked me to act as a temporary guardian while he trained. You must give it back before word leaks out and you endanger yourself and your family."  
  
The two men stared at each other for a moment before Genma lowered his gaze, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I see," Misoki said disappointedly, "well Genma, then you leave me no choice."  
  
The temperature around the courtyard suddenly lowered several degrees as Misoki's face slightly paled.  
  
"Let's see how much you've improved, brother."  
  
Genma suppressed a shudder as he prepared for this toughest of challenges: perhaps he would require those special techniques to get out of this one.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma followed Ukyo's scent to a courtyard area and hid behind a tree around the corner. No one had stopped him on his way because he'd kept his head down and his face out of sight. The few people he saw didn't connect the child wearing a dojo gi with Ranma Saotome, who was supposed to be incapacitated from the fight with Seiji.  
  
Ranma could sense the gathering of ki before he arrived at the dojo. He was surprised at his ability to clearly feel several ki sources nearby. It was as if he could tell their exact where and how strong they were. Ranma had been able to sense other's ki before, but not from a distance and he couldn't really tell how strong someone was.  
  
There were two ki sources inside the courtyard, one large and the other enormous. The enormous one felt calm and wild, at once, like the center of a tornado. It also felt icy, yet different from Seiji's ice ki: this ki seemed more complete, it was ice, but wrapped in fire, Yin and Yang working together. Ranma somehow knew that this ki belonged to Misoki.  
  
Ranma was very familiar with the other ki he sensed. He was glad that his father was here, but felt a bit of worry since Genma seemed to be fighting with Misoki.  
  
Ranma also sensed two other ki sources nearby, both were large and only slightly inferior to Genma. One was definitely ice ki, but Ranma knew that this was not Seiji. This ki had a hard edge to it, not like Seiji's innocent version. The other ki seemed very unsettled, like the owner was angry.  
  
Ranma grew curious and pumped ki to his ears. He had done a bit of experimentation on his way here and discovered that he could augment his senses now with extra ki.  
  
"That was my fight Choryu," an angry voice that probably belonged to the unsettled ki spoke, "He knows that I've been waiting for this ever since Genma left. I could have taken him with the Corruptor!"  
  
"Calm down Maru, you know that Genma was close to him." The cold voice of Choryu spoke, "It's a good thing you didn't beat Genma, he might harbor a grudge against you after my brother invites him back to our clan!"  
  
"Invite him back?" Maru seemed unappeased by this argument, "after everything he's done?"  
  
"Well, Genma was his best friend. This is his dojo, not yours, not mine. My brother can do whatever he wants." Choryu said with an acid tone.  
  
"Maybe it's time to change that if this is the way things are going to be." Maru said.  
  
"Be quiet Maru, I'm your friend and will hold my tongue, but if anyone else hears this kind of talk from you! Come to my room after you've calmed down and we'll speak again." Choryu said quietly as he and Maru left.  
  
Ranma focused his attention on the fight after Maru and Choryu left. He moved into position to the courtyard to get a visual of the fight through one of the holes in the wall that had been created during the fight. Ranma was surprised that there was no one to witness the fight besides him, but anyone could tell that Misoki did not need any help with Genma.  
  
Ranma was surprised as he watched the battle unfold. It was similar to his battle with Seiji: the Saotome seemed to be attacking full out while the Misoki was on defense, yet there was no doubt as to who controlled the fight. Ranma's surprise was at Genma's ability: the old man had definitely been holding out in their practice fights. Ranma watched in awe as Genma strung together some of the most complex anything goes moves with some devastating moves that he had never shown Ranma. Ranma was perplexed as to why Genma kept shouting about breaking houses though.  
  
Ranma watched as Genma's powerful attacks did a great deal of damage to the surroundings, yet bounced harmlessly off Misoki's ki shield as the latter merely shrugged off the punishment.  
  
Ranma was startled when his father jumped back from the fight and lowered his ki, was the old man conceding?  
  
No, Ranma's surprised grew to shock as he suddenly lost sight of Genma. It was like the old man disappeared. Ranma realized that he could no longer feel Genma's ki anywhere and quickly figured this to be another technique.  
  
Misoki stood with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Ranma could tell that the ki shield surrounding Misoki was being reinforced.  
  
Ranma felt challenged by this new development, he remembered playing hide and seek with Genma and always losing, and extended his new sixth sense. He immediately got the impression that there were two people standing in front of him and was able to 'feel' Genma moving slowly toward Misoki's backside.  
  
Ranma smiled as he extended his ki sensing abilities, through the air, there was ki everywhere, in the air, in the earth, in the plants, in Misoki, except for a certain spot that agreed with his sixth sense. Ranma smiled at being able to figure out where Genma was, the old man wouldn't win at hide and seek anymore!  
  
Ranma's smile turned to a frown as he thought about what his father was doing. This technique was good for hide and seek and against weaker opponents, but against Misoki? This was like suicide.  
  
Ranma's fears were realized as Misoki spoke, "You do have some good new tricks Genma. There are some flaws with this latest attack though."  
  
Misoki continued after he spun around, staring directly at the spot where Ranma guessed Genma was occupying. "First, a sky level martial artist will be able to tell where you are no matter how you hide that ki. Second, you have no attack ability in your current state. Third, I can do this," Misoki's face flashed blue while the temperature dropped again, causing ice to form all around him in a circle that spread, except for one spot, where Misoki was staring. "And you wouldn't be able to lower your body temperature."  
  
"But finally, your most critical flaw is that you've left yourself defenseless without any ki and allowed me to lock on, ending this fight."  
  
Ranma ducked as ki seemed to explode from Misoki, destroying the remnants of the courtyard's walls. When Ranma looked back, he saw Genma laying face down at the feet of Misoki.  
  
"Dad!" Ranma ran to Genma and turned his father over, the old man's body was freezing to the touch.  
  
Misoki stepped back as Ranma ran to his father's side. He'd been aware of the boy's presence for a while and wondered at his nephew's healing ability.  
  
"Don't worry about your dad Ranma," Misoki comforted his nephew, "He's a little banged up, Genma was always a tough one when he would get serious and I had to hurt him some to win. But he'll be fine after I heal him, may I?"  
  
Ranma decided he could trust Misoki and was about to step aside when Genma coughed and opened his eyes.  
  
"No son! Don't let him close to me. I'm fine! He's merely after my, our treasure!" Genma grabbed his son and scrambled back from Misoki. His body felt cold and he couldn't gather his strength, but this wasn't too bad of an injury.  
  
"Genma, you're ok now but it will get worse if I don't heal you. This is the sixth level of ice ki, you've never dealt with it before." Misoki warned.  
  
"Don't listen to him Ranma. I'll be fine. Help me up and let's get out of here." Genma was glad that his son had shown up. No way would the ethical Misoki fight with a child. Ranma would be his ticket out of here.  
  
"Ranma, I'm your uncle Misoki. I have to tell you that your father took something that didn't belong to him. I offered to let him go if he gave me back the item he took. But he refused and that's why we fought. Please step aside and let me heal him. I will take back what's mine since I can see that he refuses to give it back to me." Misoki said gently.  
  
"No Ranma you mustn't. You know that I wouldn't steal anything," Genma cursed as he saw Ranma's skeptical look, "just do as I say boy. If you step aside I promise I won't teach you anymore martial arts and you'll become a sissy instead of a man amongst men!"  
  
Genma congratulated himself on the fine speech. The boy had become obsessed with martial arts and would be sure to comply with Genma's wishes.  
  
"That's the last straw Genma." Misoki said angrily. "Threatening a child like this, your own son, no less. I've heard enough. Ranma, step aside and I will take you on as a student. I will teach you everything that I teach Seiji and Rei. With your potential, you will become one of the greatest martial artists in Japan. Don't worry about your father, you've seen how devoid of honor and human compassion he is. He is not one to talk about being a man, much less a man amongst men!"  
  
"He lies!" Genma couldn't find any other suitable argument.  
  
"I'm telling the truth, like a real man should. I give you my word on everything I just said. Do you believe me?" Misoki smiled when he saw Ranma nod. "Then let me deal with Genma here. You won't have all those worries anymore. You won't be poor and have to steal; you won't be hungry everyday; you'll have the best education, martial arts and normal school; and you'll finally learn about honor from people who actually have it. If you trust me, step aside, it is the honorable thing to do." Genma said nothing as he looked at Ranma with sad eyes. Even Genma had to admit, Misoki was rich, a better martial artist, and a ton of things that Genma wasn't. Ranma would definitely become a better martial artist and live a better life under Misoki's care. Genma knew what he himself would choose if he were in Ranma's place. The only way that Ranma would remain with his father is if the boy believed and trusted in Genma.  
  
"I believe you uncle Misoki. And I trust you." Ranma smiled and stepped aside.  
  
*****  
  
"And that's why Misoki is so mad at that Genma, I mean uncle Genma." Ukyo finished recounting Misoki's story and what happened to her during the day.  
  
"Hmm, it sounds pretty complicated honey." Chef Kounji said as he tucked Ukyo into bed. "And you are a very tired girl. Why don't you go to sleep, I'll even let the teeth brushing go just this one time."  
  
"Really!" Ukyo was excited about slacking from routine. "Can you stay and tell me my favorite story too?"  
  
"No honey," Chef Kounji shook his head as he re-holstered his battle spatula, "I'm going to check on Genma and Ranma."  
  
"But daddy," Ukyo said excitedly, "didn't you hear what I just said? Misoki is good, he's gonna let Ran-chan stay in his dojo and be nice to him! From what he's telling me I think Misoki's much better than uncle Genma, he's Kento's student! Besides, Ran-chan would see us everyday if he stayed. I think we should just let Misoki handle Genma."  
  
Chef Kounji hesitated a moment before replying, "there's something more complicated honey. You be a good girl and trust daddy. Night." He tapped Ukyo's sleep pressure point before heading back to the dojo.  
  
End chapter 2f  
  
Author's notes:  
  
It was hard to write this chapter for some reason. The plot for the first story arc is halfway done and I'm trying to get there without too much description. I think the hardest thing to do when writing is not being descriptive and clear about everything, but rather how to skim parts of the story to conserve length and still get your point across. This is an art that I'm just starting to appreciate.  
  
I'm sketchy on the full details of Genma's techniques. So let me know if I'm wrong in the brief description I've given about the silent thief and I'll try to fix it.  
  
If Maru Hibiki sounds like Ryoga, well they're related.  
  
Up next: Will Ranma really leave his father? Note that there's been no choice made yet. Will he choose honor over family, or family over honor? What's up with Choryu and Hibiki and Ukyo's dad? How much has Ranma improved? What is the Jade of Hope. And It's time for the story to have some antagonists. 


	8. Chapter 2g: Choices and Kidnappings

Author's comments:  
  
There's been a few comments about how Misoki and Ranma shouldn't be able to sense Genma cause Ryu Kumon couldn't beat the technique. Let me clarify: Misoki is what's called a sky level martial artist, he's more powerful and much more intuitive than Ryu Kumon was. Ranma isn't as powerful, obviously, but something's happened to his sixth sense that makes him special. This is the only way he can make up for the power difference in some of his battles. Some of the readers may not agree, but I can't make everyone happy so I'm going to stick with my point here since I haven't really seen much from the manga that disputes this point. I do really appreciate the reviews and the input and I may change some of the last chapter upon further review.  
  
There was a review that was particularly unhappy about the direction of the story. The reviewer didn't want Genma to part with Ranma and a Ukyo/Ranma pairing. First a little advice, if you want to control the direction of a story, write your own! Then you won't be disappointed, I promise. But onto the comments this review made, first of all, I hinted at end of last chapter that Genma and Ranma would not be separating quite yet. I've made Genma out to be an ass, but not anymore than what he is in the manga. I think he's held true to character at this point, and there may be a turn ahead for him. When working with a character like Genma that's really despised by people, you have to turn him slowly if you're looking him to become a 'good' guy. As far as Ranma and Ukyo, they're kids, they're six going on seven. Ranma thinks Ukyo's a boy! I don't know if they're gonna end up together eventually, but certainly I've given no hint that they will, especially not in the last chapter. Again, if you want desperately for a story to go a certain direction and the author doesn't follow, don't blame the author because you disagree cause there would be plenty of people who like or dislike every turn a story takes and it's impossible to make them all happy! Instead, write your own story, it's that much simpler and you'll be a much happier person.  
  
On to the story, Ranma still thinks Ukyo's a boy. If you go back a couple of chapters, Ukyo didn't let the truth slip in that conversation with Misoki, and so Ranma still believes what he thought was true before the fight.  
  
2g Choices and Kidnappings  
  
Misoki smiled when he saw Ranma step aside, but frowned when Ranma proceeded to move behind Genma and pressed a hand to his father's back.  
  
"I believe everything you've said uncle Misoki." Ranma said as he tried to heal Genma with his ki. It was hard because he didn't know what was wrong with Genma and had no experience healing major injuries to others, but he just gave Genma his ki and allowed the old man to do it himself.  
  
"Family or honor, my father or the greatest martial artist in the world. That's a tough one, it's like the other day when I had to pick which Okonomiyaki I liked best, just can't do it cause they're all so good." Misoki smiled when he heard Ranma's analogy. He was getting to like his nephew and honestly hoped the boy would stay and be his student.  
  
"I believe you when you said that my dad took something from you cause my dad's an expert at it. I try to stay out of things when our collectors come looking for him, I'll let you two work things out. But if it were me and Uc-chan, we wouldn't let anything come between our brotherhood!" Ranma felt his dad's ki merging with his own and proceeding to heal itself.  
  
"Dad always to me to be real honorable and stuff but I get confused sometimes because dad tends to say one thing and do another. So I'm probably not real good at being very honorable yet, but I'm sure I can learn. You know how I decide what to do whenever I've gotta choose?" Ranma asked Misoki with a wink.  
  
"I just do what I feel is right! I remember one time when I was real hungry and dad wasn't around. I saw this restaurant that had the most delicious smelling teriyaki chicken ever! It was a real busy place so no one would know if I took something. You know what I did? I went up there and took some teriyaki chicken. It felt right! I was hungry and they had food, I don't think they're gonna go out of business over it. So I took care of myself first. If I've got money the next time I go back to that place, then I'll pay them, but it just felt right." Misoki frowned at the boy's flawed reasoning, but he couldn't really argue that a starving boy should have just let himself continue to starve when there was food right in front of him.  
  
"I told you my reasoning cause that's how I'm gonna choose here. Dad might not be a real honorable guy, but he's still my dad and he's looking out for me, well probably himself first and then me, but I'm pretty sure I'm second. But you can't really blame him for that, it's easy to talk about honor and stuff on a full stomach, but you learn to look out for yourself first when you've gotta fight for everything you get. I'm not going to leave my dad. It just doesn't feel right." Ranma told Misoki.  
  
"For all your talk about looking out for yourself first, you're still too attached and disillusioned by Genma." Misoki shook his head as he saw himself losing this argument.  
  
"Of course I'm gonna stay with my dad. He's taken care of me my whole life and I can't just leave him like that. As far as taking care of myself goes, I think it's a good policy. I'm just like dad, I'll take care of myself first and him second!" Genma frowned at the boy's reasoning, he'd have to talk to Ranma about who to take care of first, but this wasn't the time as he began to finish his quick heal.  
  
"If you want to take care of yourself first, then you should stay with me." Misoki saw his chance at an argument. "I can teach you to be an unstoppable martial artist. You've seen that I'm way better than Genma here."  
  
"Yeah you're real good! Dad didn't stand a chance, you must be one of those sky level martial artists dad keeps going on about. But it doesn't feel right to stay with you either." Ranma said as he released his ki to Genma.  
  
"Why not Ranma? Don't you want to be the best?" Misoki continued his bribe.  
  
"Sure, but I don't want to learn from you though. I mean, it's not like I think you can't teach me or that I don't like your school. I think your ice ki is great! But it just doesn't feel right to become a great martial artist this way. I wanna be like your sensei, that Kento guy, and figure out how to be a great martial artist all by myself." Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"But why?" Misoki was surprised at Ranma's conclusion, millions of people begged to be a student at his dojo, and this boy was turning down a chance to be his heir! "It's so hard to do what sensei Kento did! Why would you put yourself through that when I could teach you everything you need to know?"  
  
Ranma cocked his head and thought for a moment, "You like to fight right? Me too! You know what my favorite part of any fight is? Well with my dad and Seiji, it was when I was losing and I had to figure out how to win by myself. I feel real good when I come up with a new move or when I push myself to the limit, even if I eventually lose the fight. It just wouldn't be the same if I was taught how to do everything. I like to figure it out by myself. I will become the greatest martial artist ever!"  
  
Misoki stared intensely at his nephew for a moment, was this a child being foolish, or something more? With all his potential and this attitude, what would Ranma be like when he grew up?  
  
Misoki stare was disrupted as Genma coughed up some clogged blood and opened his eyes with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Well Misoki, looks like my child chose me over you! I guess we'll be leaving now, unless you want to fight a six year old child!" Genma urged Ranma to leave.  
  
"I'll let you leave Genma, with the Jade of Hope. You just have to leave Ranma in my care." Misoki didn't know why he said this, but the child seemed more important than even the Hope somehow.  
  
Genma looked at his son for a long moment before replying, "I'm not really heartless Misoki. How can I leave Ranma after what he's just done. Maybe you'd do it for your son, but I'm taking Ranma with me."  
  
"No you're not!" A cold voice spoke out from behind Misoki as Seiji walked to the group. "You aren't going anywhere thief. My father won't fight with Ranma, but I will."  
  
Misoki signed tiredly as he watched Seiji take the ready stance. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to take Ranma by force, but the Jade of Hope was too important for Genma to get away with.  
  
"Be careful son, don't hurt Ranma too much. He'll be a student here too." Misoki said as he left the premises, knowing that Genma couldn't interfere in the children's fight because of his injury and that the newly arrived guards would take care of Genma if he tried to run.  
  
*****  
  
"I heard everything you said to father." Seiji told Ranma in a voice that seemed less distant and cold. "You're good, no one has been able to fight me twice in one day before. And I like the way you think, sometimes things seem too easy for me and I wished I had a challenge too."  
  
"But you should remember me before you talk about becoming the greatest, cause you'll have to go through me, Seiji Misoki, the Ice Prince, before you can earn that title." Seiji and Ranma nodded to and acknowledged each other with new respect as they began their second fight.  
  
Genma retreated to a corner to take the lotus position as the children began to fight. He saw the Misoki dojo's guards and knew that he was in no condition to put up resistance, much less escape. It would be over if Ranma lost to Seiji.  
  
Genma blinked his eyes as the impact of what had happened crashed back on him and he thought about everything that happened with Ranma. For an instant back there, he had wished for Ranma to agree with Misoki, the boy should have chosen the riches and power over his old man. Genma knew what he would do in that situation.  
  
A tear rolled down Genma's face as he thought about himself and his son. He brushed it away and resumed a determined look. The path of a great martial artist was filled with hardships, sometimes he wished that this were not the path for his only son, sometimes he missed having a home and wife. But wishes wouldn't get him out of this jam, so Genma started to apply a quick ki restoring technique learned from Happosai. It would put him out of action until it worked and would cause his body a great deal of harm later, but those thoughts were pushed aside as Genma closed his eyes and slipped into the unconsciousness of the technique.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma suppressed a shudder as he countered Seiji's move. This fight was much more even than this afternoon due to several factors. Frist, Seiji was tired from this afternoon while Ranma had been refreshed; second, Ranma learned that he had indeed become more immune to the ice ki, it still made him shudder occasionally, but he didn't have the problems he had this afternoon with it; third, Ranma's new sixth sense was proving to be quite useful in a real fight, sometimes it seemed as if he knew Seiji's move before Seiji would make it.  
  
Seiji grit his teeth as frustration began setting in. How had his opponent improved so quickly? Seiji had been quite impressed with Ranma in the afternoon, but this was getting ridiculous. Seeing how his attacks grew more ineffective with each strike, Seiji decided that he had to stop holding back and pushed himself to the fourth level of ice ki.  
  
Ranma immediately felt the difference as his hands began to freeze after exchanging blows and the battle grew more one-sided. Ranma was forced to rely more on his sixth sense in order to avoid direct ki confrontation with Seiji. Even as he felt his ki diminishing and found it harder to unfreeze himself, Ranma was enjoying the fight as his sixth sense developed with experience.  
  
After twenty minutes of fighting, Ranma had gained a fair knowledge of Seiji's moveset and could almost predict more often than not each move Seiji would make next. Unfortunately for him, the battle of ki had reached a point where he couldn't stop Seiji even if he knew what was coming.  
  
Seiji breathed a sign of relief when Ranma finally fell on his back. This had been perhaps the best fight of his life. He shook his head in amazement at Ranma Saotome, the younger boy could tell each move that Seiji was going to make, this was the only explanation for why the fight had lasted so long. Seiji would have believed Ranma to be psychic, if he didn't know that there was a special and powerful school that focused on predicting an opponent's next move. Seiji decided that the Saotomes must have learned that school's secret; the only other explanation was that sky level martial artists were so superior that they could predict his moves, but Ranma was too young, not to mention not strong enough in ki, to be a sky level martial artist.  
  
Ranma stared at the sky, and the full moon, from where he lay. He was totally exhausted, he knew that Seiji's open palm strike was coming, but couldn't command his body to move in time. Ranma's body ached, but it was a good ache that he welcomed. Ranma tried to reach inside himself for something extra that would help him finish the fight and found his ki ocean completely drained. Ranma was kind of disappointed, somehow expecting something, some reserve of energy, to be there when the rational side of his mind told him that he was spent.  
  
Ranma thought about not giving up the fight as he stared into the full moon. His thought about every fight he'd ever been in, with Seiji, with Genma, with the dojos they ran across, and dreamed of fighting other beings that seemed far away yet close. He thought of having great power flowing across his body, of feeling invincible, of being unstoppable, of the great feeling of fighting as his face grew more and more animalistic.  
  
Seiji was surprised as Ranma began to growl. He watched as the younger boy's body was enveloped in a soft glow of light. Seiji could feel the air and ki around Ranma shifting from innocence to violence. Seiji involuntarily stepped back as Ranma somehow got up, knowing instinctively that this was a different animal, not only because of the deep scowl on Ranma's face and the golden sparks that occasionally flashed in Ranma's eyes, but also because of the kill ki he sensed. Seiji instinctively knew that what stood in front of him was a warrior, not a child, a warrior that was seeking his death.  
  
Ranma attacked Seiji with a fury and ferocity that he never had before. Ranma's mind worked over time as it figured out new moves on the fly. One part of his mind was surprised at the violence underlying some of the new moves: Seiji could be maimed or killed if some of those moves connected fully. Another part of his mind, the part currently in control, only identified Seiji as an enemy who stood in his way, something that prevented him from achieving his goal. This part wanted Seiji's defeat at any cost.  
  
For the first time facing Ranma, Seiji felt afraid and uncertain of his opponent. Misoki had often told Seiji about kill ki, how it was something that developed in hardened fighters who had seen death and been in death fights. Seiji, as good as he is, wouldn't be able to develop kill ki until he had enough years and experience. Seiji could tell that Ranma was definitely generating kill ki though, as he felt the malicious intent behind his opponent's moves.  
  
Seiji cursed as Ranma again predicted his move and dodged. Ranma's ki wasn't stronger than before, it was merely sharper, more focused, more dangerous. Seiji was forced to be on the defensive more by the kill ki Ranma generated and he could feel the tide of the fight shifting as Ranma seemed to grow stronger and stronger.  
  
Seiji distanced himself from Ranma with an ice ki wall and by freezing the ground between them to weaken Ranma's footing. He shook his head at having to use these tricks against an opponent younger and weaker than himself. Seiji gathered his energy as Ranma came at him from a different angle, this fight was starting to scare Seiji and he wanted to end it quickly. Fifth level ice ki was out of the question because he had yet to make his breakthrough, that left another technique he had yet to attempt.  
  
Seiji smirked in Ranma's face as the younger boy struck his chest with both fists. Ranma found his hands stuck in two ice bulges growing from Seiji's chest as the ice prince grabbed Ranma's hands with his own, drawing them into a battle of ki.  
  
Ranma knew that he had injured Seiji with the last blow, although this was a trap Seiji set to lure him into this situation. Ranma was confident that he would win this ki battle with the injured Seiji.  
  
Ranma's confidence slipped a bit as the blue in Seiji's face faded, to be more precise, the right side of Seiji's face grew a reddish color while the left side remained blue. Ranma screamed as he felt the ice ki coming from Seiji's right arm increase while Seiji's left arm burned as if on fire.  
  
Ranma slipped into un-consciousness as his body couldn't battle Seiji's hot and cold ki at the same time. He had lost the fight to Seiji again. Seiji signed tiredly as he dropped Ranma's limp body. He was very fortunate that he made a breakthrough in this technique just in time to meet Ranma's challenge.  
  
Seiji signaled for the closest dojo students, who had been watching the fight with awe, to take Ranma and Genma away. He looked at the damage caused by first Misoki and Genma and then Ranma and Seiji. The ground was filled with ice patches and ki marks, it would take some time to restore the courtyard.  
  
Seiji was startled out of his thoughts as a white powder exploded in front of his face. He quickly held his breath and formed a ki shield around himself. Seiji heard brief sounds of combat but was too late to join the action as the powder was everywhere.  
  
He ordered the other students to lie down and hold their breaths, hoping that the powder wasn't a poison.  
  
By the time the scene cleared and someone determined the powder to be harmless flour, Ranma and Genma had disappeared from in front of their faces.  
  
*****  
  
Chef Kounji carried Genma on his shoulder and Ranma on his arm as he darted to the restaurant. He cursed Genma's weight but couldn't help smile at his luck. It was easy to free Genma and Ranma once Misoki had left.  
  
Chef Kounji sensed that something was wrong as he entered the restaurant, he could have sworn that the door had been locked.  
  
"Well, well, what an unexpected surprise." His suspicions were confirmed when a man he had seen earlier, Choryu Misoki, stepped out from the shadows along with five Misoki dojo students.  
  
"Where's Ukyo?" Chef Kounji asked anxiously.  
  
"She's fine." Choryu said reassuringly, "this doesn't concern you anyway, just leave Genma Saotome to me and you'll have your daughter back in a snap."  
  
"Anything." Chef Kounji nodded his head as he put Genma down. He wanted to lull Choryu into complacency, knowing that Choryu wasn't about to make things that simple. The glint in that man's eyes spoke of murder. He was glad that Genma had just tapped him on the shoulder, knowing that they had an ace up their sleeves.  
  
"Ah Genma, you've finally fallen into my hands. I won't be as gentle as my brother." Choryu said as he approached Genma's fallen body.  
  
"You're going to be my ticket to fame Genma, too bad you won't be around to share the credit." Choryu smiled cruelly as he began to tap Genma's pressure point.  
  
Choryu's smile became a grimace as Genma suddenly flipped and attacked him. At the same time, chef Kounji threw several more flour bombs into the air to confuse Choryu's henchmen.  
  
Together, Kounji and Genma drove Choryu back. They double teamed him like they'd practiced together a thousand times before and both sprung back once Choryu was forced to catch his breath.  
  
The two men once again acted together, Genma grabbing the prone Ranma and chef Kounji throwing spatulas and flour bombs to pace their retreat.  
  
Choryu cursed as he caught his second wind and rushed out the door. Kounji and Saotome had already gone by that time. Well, at least he still had the girl.  
  
End Chapter 2g 


	9. Chapter 2h: Boys and Girls

Author's comments:  
  
One comment was about how Genma had vortex ki attacks. I'm not real familiar with how this works: I mean my memory of the manga is hazy. I still have the manga around so I'll take a look sometime and see if 2f should be changed. But I will keep the outcome of 2f (Genma losing) regardless.  
  
I'm a little surprised that there are so many Genma supporters out there. I think that Genma does have a heart, hidden somewhere. We'll see how he does this installment.  
  
I have a set plot for chapter 2 and each section of chapter 2. I've had it for a while now and I'm proud that I haven't made any major changes to the plot, sometimes it's good to stick to your guns. I have ideas about where to take it after chapter 2 and we'll speed up the story accordingly.  
  
As for a Ranma who's merciless, well think of Goku when he's serious. Goku shows little mercy during serious fight until he knows that he can win, and he's not afraid to kill.  
  
Chapter 2h. Boys and Girls  
  
"Dad, hang in there!" Ranma said as he shook his father.  
  
Genma and chef Kounji had made their way to an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town, supposedly a former storage used by chef Kounji. After using their combined ki to revive Ranma, chef Kounji had gone to gather news of Ukyo while the two Saotomes began resting and healing their respective injuries.  
  
In the hour that followed, the Saotomes' injuries took opposite paths.  
  
Ranma had felt terrible when he woke up and immediately started trying to heal himself. His body was a mess after what Seiji had done to it. His right arm felt like it had been fried like an Okonomiyaki. His left arm felt completely frozen. And in between, his body just felt like a mess, it didn't know whether it was hot or cold. Ranma winced when he saw what type of shape his veins and vessels, the essential carriers of ki and blood, were in. If it weren't for Genma and chef Kounji's quick thinking, each of them had used his own ki to try and heal one side of Ranma's body, Ranma would have been in serious danger. Ranma didn't know that someone in his condition wasn't supposed to be conscious, much less be able to access ki.  
  
Ranma was glad to find some traces of ki left in his ki ocean, it should have been completely burned out so soon after that last fight. Instead, he felt more ki begin to trickle in, it was like that night a few months ago, when he first made his breakthrough.  
  
Ranma started healing himself by opening ki flow to his frozen side. Ranma expected this side to be easier because he had done it before, he didn't expect the iciness to be quickly absorbed and ki flow fully restored on his first try. Ranma paused a moment before continuing to his hot side, wondering if his ki had suddenly gained an extra healing ability or if it was just more adapted to ice ki than before.  
  
Ranma had a much tougher time healing his hot side, but progress wasn't as tedious as he had feared. Finding out that his sixth sense applied in use to his own body, Ranma discovered that he could clearly tell what the problem was with each part of his own anatomy. Ranma also marveled at the ease that he controlled his ki flow, he could control how fast, how much, and where he sent his ki almost exactly, guessing that this was somehow due to the new balance his ki rested in.  
  
After thirty-six ki revolutions, feeling had been restored to his right arm. After seventy-two ki revolutions, Ranma felt confident that he could use his arm again in another day. Knowing that he had to done all he could for his right side and that the rest had to be healed with time, Ranma stopped his meditation and opened his eyes, bringing himself out of the state of complete peace he had been in. Ranma was surprised to feel the world crashing back onto him as he reopened the senses that had been shut off: he had never reached this level of calmness in meditation before.  
  
Ranma felt surprised that he could see everything in the warehouse clearly, from the termite caused holes in the walls and support columns to the few rodents scurrying back and forth to the steam coming from his father's meditating form, with only minimal lighting, before remembering that sight in darkness came with his improved senses.  
  
Ranma patted his gi as he stood up. This piece of clothing, which had been close to new only a few hours ago, looked completely wrecked. The sleeves had been frozen or burned off during his fight with Seiji while the rest of the gi was covered in flour for some reason. Ranma was glad that he had developed some sort of immunity to the cold because he felt fine wearing a thin sleeveless gi in close to freezing temperatures, in fact, the right side of his body still slightly burned.  
  
A shivering from Genma's frame caught Ranma's attention. Ranma giggled slightly as he remembered the old man's constant moaning and complaining about the weather, now he would have something more to tease Genma about. Ranma felt weird for a second, knowing that he was better than his father at something now, he was happy and sad at once. Ranma didn't have to ponder these strange feelings for long as Genma began shivering again, this time it was so hard that Genma couldn't hold the meditation pose and fell back on his back.  
  
"It's no good." Genma spat through rattling teeth.  
  
For the past hour, Genma had been attempting to rid his body of the ice ki remaining from his fight with Misoki. Several factors prevented him from being successful: First, the technique he had used to quick heal himself earlier had left him completely empty, it would have taken him a month to restore himself to his previous state; Second, the fight with Choryu hadn't exactly been easy, it seemed Choryu had improved quite a bit and Genma had aggravated his injury; Third, the ice ki left from Misoki wasn't something Genma was used to, it was doing more and more damage to his body as time went by. Genma had completely lost control of his ki and usual confidence moments ago: to a martial artist, losing control of ki in meditation like this was a sure sign that the end was near.  
  
"Son, Ranma, are you there?" Genma groped in the darkness, he could still move his body a little.  
  
"Wow dad, you're hurt pretty bad!" Ranma could clearly see the pain on his father's face. "Hey let's do what we did earlier, I'll help!"  
  
"No boy," Genma said sadly but didn't stop Ranma from putting a hand on his chest pressure point, "It's no use. I can't guide or help you this time. Heh, sixth level ice ki, gotta give Misoki some credit. I shouldn't have slacked off so much. Ranma, don't waste effort trying to heal me and listen to what I'm going to say, we don't have much time."  
  
Ranma hesitated for a moment but continued to use his ki on Genma, using his sixth sense as a guide.  
  
"Take this Ranma," Genma reached inside his gi to pull out a leather pouch, "I want you to take this and give it to Misoki. But be careful, don't let anyone know you possess it, especially not Misoki's brother and chef Kounji, they're not to be trusted."  
  
Genma continued after seeing Ranma nod and put away the pouch inside his own gi, hopefully no one would suspect that Genma actually gave the Hope to anyone else, even his own son.  
  
"Son, those things you said to Misoki earlier, about how you want to be the greatest, did you mean them?" Genma asked.  
  
"Sure dad, I wanna be the best. I'll beat the Misoki dojo and Seiji too, just like I promised before." Ranma replied. Sensing that his father's body was in bad shape and getting worse, Ranma hoped that his ability to counter ice ki would work for Genma as well.  
  
"That's good Ranma, you keep telling yourself that, I can see you doing it too son. Listen, I'm.I'm proud of you son." Ranma smiled at his father's words even though he knew Genma couldn't see him. Ranma re-doubled his efforts when he saw the wetness in Genma's eyes, somehow he sensed that time was short.  
  
"I wish that I could see you grow up son, you'll be a much better man than me, I'm sure of it." Genma said tiredly, "I'm afraid that I've done some things that'll get you in trouble boy. I guess I better warn you. Did you know that Ukyo isn't your blood brother? Ukyo's not a boy at all, in fact, Ukyo's your fiancé, well one of your fiancés anyway. Oh fiancé means the person you're gonna marry, yeah like me and your mom."  
  
"Ukyo's a girl!" Ranma exclaimed, "But."  
  
"Let me speak son, I haven't got much time." Genma said sternly, "Now listen, remember the name Soun Tendo, that's another uncle that you can go to with your problems. Actually you've gotta see him anyway because you're engaged to his daughters, well just one of them, engaged is the same as being fiancés. Oh and this is important too, tell Misoki that Happosai, that's Happo-sai, has the scroll and has time to train, he's in the mountains near by, where we used to camp, Misoki will know.."  
  
Ranma stopped listening after his dad started going on about other engagements, he never knew he was so popular. Ranma smiled as he successfully healed Genma's body, sending his ki to Genma's ki ocean, his dad would be all right soon.  
  
".and you should take care of mom too." Genma trailed off as he felt his voice getting stronger and his body becoming warmer, maybe this was the part where he got one last burst of strength before he died.  
  
Genma felt joy when he sensed ki flow restored to his body, the boy had somehow been able to cure him, partially. Genma didn't speak another word as he started meditating again.  
  
*****  
  
"What you tried tonight was very dangerous. You could have done much worse damage to yourself and Ranma." Misoki lectured Seiji, "I'm glad you only have minor injuries and am proud of you for having a breakthrough. Let's just hope that Ranma is ok too."  
  
Misoki had come to Seiji's room to ask for a description of Seiji's fight and the Saotomes' escape.  
  
"I didn't want to use the technique dad, but he was, well, he wasn't stopping and I had to do something." Seiji said with a tone of desperation as he remembered the fight, "I'll look for him tomorrow with some of the other students to make sure that he's all right."  
  
"No Seiji, we'll leave Genma and Ranma to your uncle. Choryu can heal them as well as you and I. We are going on a trip tomorrow. Something urgent has come up and I must visit master Kento for advice. I am going to bring you along so that you may meet him."  
  
"Kento." Seiji said with excitement in his eyes.  
  
"We'll see what he thinks of you son. Now get some rest, I've asked Fara to pack your things and she'll be accompanying us as well." Misoki left the room after seeing Seiji's nod.  
  
Once outside, Misoki frowned at the current state of affairs. He didn't want to leave things unsettled with Genma, Ranma, and the Hope, but the news Choryu told him earlier required more immediate attention. Misoki hoped that Choryu could handle the dojo's affairs while he was gone: he had a premonition that something bad was going to happen.  
  
*****  
  
"Have a seat Maru." Choryu gestured to the Bull. The two men were alone in Choryu's private room.  
  
Maru nervously seated himself in the plush western leather chair. Choryu's room was finely decorated, with western furnishings and modern accessories. It stood out in the tradition oriented Misoki dojo. Maru had little time to pay attention to such details as he was sweating over his comments earlier.  
  
"I thought about what you said Maru, about how you want to change things. My brother has no room here for such traitorous thoughts." Maru's eyes grew wide as the implication set in, he could be kicked out of the dojo under Misoki's strict rules.  
  
"However, I understand that you only want to do what's best. I can even see your point. I think Genma deserves whatever punishment you seek to bring him. Unfortunately, you are a member of my brother's dojo, you are supposed to be loyal to him, and I can't help you." Choryu smirked at Maru.  
  
Maru seemed to get the drift of Choryu's words and koutoued on the floor. "From this day forward, I, Maru Hibiki, guardian of the Bo, swear allegiance and fealty to Choryu Misoki. My loyalty belongs to you, master."  
  
"Very good Maru, you're a wise man. My brother is too old fashioned and traditional for the world today, his soft ways will ruin the dojo eventually. We will bring change and push the Misoki tradition to a new age." Choryu exclaimed.  
  
"But master, how can we supercede Misoki's authority. No offense, but neither you nor I can challenge him for control." Maru inquired.  
  
"Supercede his authority? Do you know that eighty percent of the students are already under my influence? Of the four guardians, I have you on my side and Edo is just an idiot that will follow whoever is strongest. Juda never plays his hand but we can convince him, I suspect he wants more control of the dojo's operations and we'll use that to bribe him. Fara, well, she's staying loyal to him no matter what, but what can one little bitch do anyway." Choryu paused to snicker, "She might like my bed better after I take control. As far as challenging him, I admit that Misoki is the better fighter now. But I'm far more than I seem."  
  
Maru's eyes grew wide as Choryu formed a pure ice crystal in his hands. Choryu had reached the sixth level of ice ki while it was rumored that he lost spars to Seiji. Maru realized that Choryu had been hiding his strength and planning this for a long time.  
  
"Besides, we have an ace up our sleeve, the Jade of Hope." Choryu said confidently. "With the Jade of Hope, I can easily beat Misoki in a fair challenge. But to obtain the Hope, we need my brother out of the way for a while. I've arranged for him to take a little trip, he's taking Fara and Seiji. The trusting fool even left me in control of all operations. Maru, this leaves the dojo within our grasp, we must assume control and find the Hope before my brother returns."  
  
"Yes master." Maru was growing more convinced that he had made the right choice.  
  
A knock from the door interrupted their conversation. A student of Choryu's walked in upon request and spoke after a nod from Choryu, "the chef has just left master. We have our best trackers tailing him now. We should know of their location any minute."  
  
"Maru, I want you to get Edo and go to the chef's location." Choryu said while giving Maru a plaque that bore the symbol of the Misoki dojo. "Misoki even gave me the dojo's master key, the ultimate authority symbol. Show that to Edo and he will do what you ask. If Genma is with the chef, bring me the Hope and get rid of the witnesses. If he isn't, you can have Edo politely ask the chef to tell you Genma's location. Edo's real good at getting answers."  
  
Both men smiled cruelly.  
  
*****  
  
"Yum, thanks for the food uncle." Ranma said with genuine gratitude as he wolfed down the fried fish. He was thankful that chef Kounji had been considerate enough to buy snacks for them after the chef had scouted the Misoki dojo for Ukyo.  
  
Chef Kounji had come back with food and news twenty minutes after Ranma helped heal Genma. The older Saotome took a break from his meditation to eat, another sign that he was returning to health. The three of them sat around a flashlight that chef Kounji brought back.  
  
"Do you know her exact location Kounji?" Genma asked between bites.  
  
"No I haven't seen her. I listened to rumors around the dojo, most are talking about Seiji and Ranma's fights or this trip that Misoki is planning to take." Chef Kounji said while counting the small spatulas he had left.  
  
"Did you try to find Choryu? I think he's the one behind this thing. Misoki wouldn't take Ukyo like that." Genma asked.  
  
"No I don't know where Choryu's room is and didn't see any sign of him outside." Chef Kounji replied.  
  
"Those dojo people sure like taking children, that's the second time they took Uc-chan!" Ranma said after he finished the last piece of fish.  
  
"Uncle Kounji," Ranma asked tentatively, "is Uc-chan really a girl?"  
  
Chef Kounji patted the choking Genma on the back before replying yes.  
  
"Oh, what's the difference between a boy and a girl?" Ranma asked with wide eye innocence, "I mean, I know that girls have babies and all, but I can't tell whether kids my age are boys or girls! Is there some secret ki technique or something that I can use?"  
  
Genma chuckled nervously while feeling chef Kounji's gaze, "well son, uh, the ki technique would probably be too much for you. There is a sure way to tell though. You just need to pat.." He proceeded to whisper in Ranma's ear.  
  
"They don't have." Ranma said excitedly and Genma nodded.  
  
"But how do they go?" Ranma was puzzled, Genma exasperated, and Kounji amused.  
  
"Don't be so concerned about women Ranma." Genma said to his son, "you won't need that knowledge. It's not like you're gonna become a girl someday."  
  
Genma was glad when Ranma nodded and started to meditate again, dealing with an inquisitive child was not his forte.  
  
Genma's peace was short lived as two figures exploded through the warehouse wall. Genma watched in alarm as Edo Honda caught Ranma with a kick that sent him out the other side of the warehouse and Maru Hibiki's Corruptor of Spirit quickly engaged chef Kounji's giant spatula.  
  
*****  
  
"That all you got piggy? You can do better than that!" Ranma taunted the giant man who had followed him out of the warehouse.  
  
Edo roared in anger and chased the annoying little pest. He was going to enjoy squashing the little boy.  
  
Ranma winced as he dodged another blow. The battle had been totally ineffective for him so far. Injuries had limited him to only use his left arm and his chest hurt badly from where Edo had struck earlier. The pig guardian had remarkable agility and speed for a man his size, but Ranma had still been able to score some hits due to the fact that Edo was very predictable. Unfortunately, it felt like hitting some bouncing ball of rubber every time Ranma did land a punch or kick. Edo seemed totally unaffected as Ranma's ki just bounced back from Edo's skin.  
  
Ranma's exasperation turned to panic as he heard two screams of pain from the dojo. The first sounded like chef Kounji while the second was definitely his father.  
  
*****  
  
Genma screamed again as the Corruptor of Spirit raked across his flesh. Maru had added sharp spikes to the top third of his weapon and were using them on the close to defenseless Genma.  
  
Genma put up a feeble attempt to dodge as Maru hit him again. After Maru took out chef Kounji, the only thing that kept Genma from being unconscious or subdued was Maru's desire to toy with his one time teacher.  
  
Genma decided not to give Maru the satisfaction and grit his teeth when he was struck again, he hoped that this last technique would somehow save him as he grabbed the last of his ki.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma ran back into the warehouse after a barrage of strikes to temporarily get rid of Edo Honda. He saw chef Kounji and his father lying motionless at the feet of Maru Hibiki while the Bull laughed like a mad man.  
  
Ranma gasped as he saw Genma's ripped flesh and clothes and the pile of blood his father lay in. Maru took little notice of the boy when Ranma ran to his father.  
  
Ranma felt very calm when he couldn't detect a heartbeat on Genma. Two enemies, one dead father. The fat pig who had hit him and fought him earlier, Ranma would take care of him later. The guy with the funny stick, the one with his father's blood, this guy would die now.  
  
Ranma was glad when he re-entered the state he was in when he fought Seiji. All reason besides the need the means to destroy stick man left Ranma's mind as kill ki began to fill the room, shaking the creaky support columns and surprising his opponent with the intensity. Ranma did not question where he got a new flood of ki as his ki ocean seemed to increase again. He was going to use the ki to avenge his father.  
  
Maru was surprised as the boy suddenly blew him back with an explosion of potent kill ki. Unlike Seiji, Maru was experienced in dealing with the deadly ki and released his own to offset Ranma. He gestured for Edo to watch over the prone bodies and gestured for Ranma to follow him outside.  
  
Ranma stared wordlessly at Maru Hibiki once they stood out in the open, kill ki bouncing off each other and forming cracks in the dirt and trees nearby. Ranma's eyes flickered between black and golden as Maru twirled his Corruptor of Spirit.  
  
"Well, my friend," Maru said to his weapon, "looks like you get to send both father and son on their way today!"  
  
*****  
  
Edo Honda stood motionless in the spot he'd occupied when Maru gestured him to stop. Rumors and jokes around the dojo said that the fat man did not move unless absolutely necessary.  
  
Edo watched with emotionless eyes as chef Kounji suddenly sat up, seemingly uninjured from his battle with Maru. Kounji nodded to Edo and formed a strange symbol with his left hand, linking his thumb with the third finger, and pounded his heart three times.  
  
Edo made no move to stop the chef when Kounji carried Genma into the night. A minute later, he gave two sharp whistles, letting Maru know that he was in pursuit, before following in the same direction.  
  
End Chapter 2h  
  
Up next: Is Genma dead? Well it seems too easy doesn't it? What will Ranma do to Maru now, or what will Maru do to Ranma? Why is Maru so, well, blood thirsty? He doesn't seem very well adjusted, even for a violent martial artist. Why does Maru name his weapon the Corruptor of Hope? What's Choryu got planned and where's Ukyo? What will Ranma do when he sees Ukyo again? How many more installments until chapter two ends? 


End file.
